


Sometimes The Bitter Wine Is Better

by JennyUdinov



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, BaekYeol - Freeform, Betrayal, Blind Byun Baekhyun, Blind Character, CEO, CEO Byun Baekhyun, CEO Park Chanyeol, ChanBaek - Freeform, Depression, Drama, EXO - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, Kidnapping, Lies, Love, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Pain, Revenge, Romance, Secret Identity, Smut, Torture, True Love, Trust, Trust Issues, Violence, not for long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyUdinov/pseuds/JennyUdinov
Summary: Byun Baekhyun's been in an accident that caused his blindness, unfortunately he has to deal with life without being able to see anymore. His uncle makes him move to the big city and take control of their wine company. That's where he meets the kind and helpful new CEO, Park Chanyeol who has his own secrets to keep.





	1. The Two Sides Of Chanyeol

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that has been stuck in my mind for awhile now, so I have no idea if it will be good or bad, but I promise I will  
> do my best to make it one of my good ones, please be patient with me! I love you all kind readers. \^o^/  
> I came across a song by Monsta X - Beautiful and it is literally the soundtrack to this story, I hope you enjoy it as well.

_Baekhyun was floating on the calm surface of the water which he never saw. He was always looking at the bright blue sky but somehow he knew it was water under him, because he was flowing. It was neither cold nor warm, just like the water wasn't there, but he knew that it was._

_Baekhyun was staring aimlessly, his mind was blank, free from all of his thoughts. There was only calmness and the warm feeling of satisfaction inside his chest, like he had done everything that he was supposed to do. Like his mission was successfully fulfilled, even though he didn't remember what it was._

_He was feeling tired, so tired that he could fall asleep the moment he closed his eyes. Baekhyun couldn't move his body even if he wanted to, which he had no intention of doing. The exhaustion was pinning his body to stay in one place. Baekhyun was feeling relieved right where he was, just staring at the cloudless sky._

_He took a shallow breath as he slowly closed his eyes and sank under the water, feeling how that calmness took over all of his body._   
_Everything turned black while he felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into the water._

_That calmness was embracing him to the point where he could just stop breathing and give in to it, to take away his life, but he decided to open his eyes and see what was under the water and what was making him feel so relaxed._

_The moment he opened his eyes, a thick blue liquid filled them, stinging and burning them painfully._   
_Everything was blue for awhile, sparkling like he was seeing the stars and the whole universe with his own eyes._

_Even though it was painful, Baekhyun enjoyed that beautiful scene. It slowly began to fade away into darkness and after a few seconds everything turned completely black._   
  


 

 

Baekhyun woke up with a racing heartbeat, all covered in sweat, like it was a scary nightmare. He was breathing heavily while blinking rapidly, trying to look into the darkness of his room. There was nothing, only the same darkness his dream had. It took a while for his mind to retrieve his memories and get himself out of the shock that the dream caused him. Finally realizing where he was and what had happened, Baekhyun gasped as he leaned his head into his palms.

 

"Fuck," he breathed out. Regaining his normal heartbeat, he remembered that he was blind and nothing had changed it since the accident that happened over three years ago. Baekhyun had been having this dream ever since he was eighteen. Once a month he dreamt it exactly on the night of twenty-fourth to the morning of the twenty-fifth. After the accident that happened on the night in between those dates, he had it every night. Not being able to get over the shock that he went through back then.

Baekhyun was still not used to waking up from it and not being able to see anything, since the dream was too vivid and real. Sometimes he thought that he had dreamt it for years before the event happened, because it was supposed to warn him that something was going to happen. Like he saw the future to try and change the outcome of it, but he had no idea what was going to happen back then. He was just a child living his life. Who would believe that dreams were actual projections of the future?

There was no way he could have known that back then. That's what he told himself, so he wouldn't dwell on the thoughts of 'what if' He was trying to move on with his life, just how he promised his mother years ago.

'Think about yourself and take good care, without getting sad or depressed, because of the fact that we are gone. Just imagine that we are in a better place.' That's what his mother and father told him to do, when he was left alone in the world. He had promised that he would do that.

It's been almost four years since that tragic night had happened and Baekhyun moved to live at one of their farming houses. There, he helped with tasting the grapes that they were harvesting. Baekhyun's father owned a big wine company and Baekhyun was supposed to take over one day, when he was old enough to deal with business. Since he couldn't do so now, because of his current state, his uncle took over, managing everything that the farms needed and keeping the company going.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun hid himself away from the world, living a simple life without luxury. Just a roof over his head and few bits of bread, that the workers were making, was enough for him. He didn't live like he was supposed to, shiny and bright because the company had millions. Baekhyun chose to live a countryside life, away from everything. His uncle visited almost every day, making sure his nephew was taken care of.

Since he lost his ability to see, Baekhyun had developed other abilities. He could smell even the faintest scent in the wine that they were making. That's why his uncle depended on his ability and made him a taster. Helping with the errors in production of the wine and making it even more unique and sought after. There was no wine that didn't go to Baekhyun for a taste before it went out for people to buy.

Everything was going well for both of them. Baekhyun was satisfied that he was being able to help with something, despite his disability, while his uncle was happy to see his nephew going back on his feet, step by step.

In the morning, Baekhyun was sitting in the small kitchen of the house. No one was there except himself and his breakfast. Freshly baked bread with fried eggs.

Sunny days were his favourite, the ones he enjoyed the most and today was one of those. He could just feel the nature around him and how beautiful it was, could smell it in the air. When the sun shined over the grape flowers, a specific scent spread. 

On those days, he would go out and feel the sun on his skin. Sit under a tree and breathe the fresh air, mixed with the soft scent from the flowers for hours, not thinking about anything in particular. 

But today was different.

His uncle had called him last night to tell him that he was going to visit in the morning. He sounded a bit off when he mentioned that he had something very important to tell him. Baekhyun knew that things were about to change, for worse or for better he didn't know, but something was about to happen for sure.

When his uncle walked in, Baekhyun felt the rush of fresh air and then arms wrapping around him. His uncle loved to hug him, he never had a family of his own. His life was work and taking care of the farms and then the company as well. He loved Baekhyun as if he was his own son.

"Baek!" he greeted, as he stepped away from Baekhyun, who was smiling lightly at him. He didn't want to worry his uncle by showing his feeling of worry. 

"Hey, uncle," Baekhyun replied, still with a smile on. While he slowly tried to sit back on the chair, he touched the table so he wouldn't lose balance.

"How are you, my boy? I hope you had enough sleep last night. I heard that you were having nightmares lately." 

Baekhyun wondered who told him and how someone would know about that, but the last few days the dreams were becoming more and more vivid and realistic. Maybe he was talking in his sleep.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They will pass in a few days, " he reassured his uncle and continued, uneasy about what his uncle wanted. 

"So you wanted to talk to me about something specific?" Baekhyun asked without hesitation and felt the change of the atmosphere. 

His uncle's cheerfulness and raying happiness went away, Baekhyun felt that there was a note of sadness taking place in him.

"It's okay uncle, just tell me. Did something bad happen?" Baekhyun pushed a bit and his uncle cut in the moment.

"No! No, of course not. Nothing bad. I was just hoping that you would come back to the city and help me with the company." He stopped for a moment, probably observing Baekhyun's reaction, who only sighed.

"I know how much you hate talking and thinking about that, but I'm getting old, son. It's time for you to learn little by little how things are working in the company. Staying here won't do you any good." 

Baekhyun only nodded, he knew that there must be a bigger reason behind this, for his uncle to want for him to go back so suddenly without a real reason.

"What is the real problem, uncle?" Baekhyun wasn't stupid. His uncle wouldn't push him into doing this until he, himself was ready and wanted it. There must be a reason which his uncle was trying to hide.

"I just want you to-" 

"Come on, old man!" Baekhyun cut him jokingly with a smirk. "You know, you can't fool me." 

Baekhyun said seriously with a confident voice now. "Tell me, how bad is it?" 

He heard his uncle sigh sadly, filling the whole room with that emotion.

"I'm sorry that I'm asking this from you, my boy, but it is necessary that you learn how to control the company, as soon as possible. There is no one else to inherit it. It's only you that's left." 

Baekhyun only nodded, his smile long gone because once again he knew.

"You're sick," he said, not asking but just stating. He heard his uncle scoff after the words left his mouth. 

"You've always been such a smart and amazing kid."

"How long do you have?" Baekhyun asked without any hesitation once again, because he was used to people dying around him and his uncle wouldn't ask this of him if the illness wasn't life threatening. This wasn't something that would break him, not as much as his parents. Not again.

"Less than a year," his uncle replied with a heavy sigh. "If I knew about it, I would've prepared you earlier, but I just found out and it will only get worse with time. That's why I'm rushing into doing this. You need to, Baekhyun." 

Baekhyun nodded again. He felt like he was going to pass out. All kinds of thoughts were rushing into his mind, doubts, insecurities, fear, loneliness. He wanted to die in that moment. He couldn't bare it.

"Why does everyone have to die..?” he mumbled lowly to himself, taking few deep breaths, trying to take control of the sudden panic attack that he was having. Baekhyun didn't want to worry his uncle with the fact, that he wasn't sure if he would be able to do what he was supposed to. 

"You know, I can't even sign a sheet of paper, right?" Baekhyun said with a painful mock, his uncle sighed in a reply.

"You will learn and get used to it. I will help you in the beginning and then when I'm too sick to do so, Chanyeol will continue to help you and be your right hand when I'm gone." 

Baekhyun was sure that he had heard that name before, but couldn't remember when and where.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked confused.

"He is a promising candidate, Lee Chanyeol,” his uncle explained. “He's been working for us ever since the accident. Remember that we had to do some hiring back then because of the shortage of workers? Chanyeol had all the qualities and skills that the company needed. Over time, his abilities have grown  and currently he is the acting CEO. It will stay that way until you decide to step in and take control. We have agreed that once you are ready for the job, he will step down from that position and continue working as your right hand and help you. He actually volunteered for that, when he heard that I will retire soon." 

Baekhyun wondered, how someone can be so motivated and successful in doing something like that because their business wasn't something easy. While Baekhyun was deep into his thoughts, his uncle got his attention again.

"As you asked me to do, no one knows that you are blind. I have said that you just never wanted to deal with anything connected to the family business. No one knows how you look or your name, since you were always running away from your father's deals. He as well, didn't want to involve you until you wanted it on your own." He paused to take a breath and continued, even more serious. "You had it your way for this long and now it's time to step into the spotlight, son." 

Baekhyun shook his head. "No, not yet. At least not from the very beginning." 

He felt the confusion in his uncle.

"I have another favor to ask of you, uncle." 

Baekhyun felt a wave of desperation coming from his uncle, who was sitting at the other side of the table.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Lee Chanyeol, this is Kim Baekhyun. He transferred from one of our wine houses. You're both going to work together until the Byun's heir decides to take over. From now on, you're responsible for Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Show him around, make sure he learns everything properly, because when Byun comes, both of you are going to be his most trusted people," Baekhyun's uncle said with a firm voice, like there was nothing more to discuss and that Chanyeol couldn't say no, even if he wanted to. He still had no idea how his uncle agreed to go along with his wish, to stay in the shadows and be presented as a worker instead of the actual boss. His uncle knew that Baekhyun would feel better that way for the time being. Maybe that's why he did it.

Baekhyun was dressed in an inexpensive suit, one that his uncle gave him. From what Baekhyun heard about Chanyeol, he guessed that he wasn't stupid and that he would figure out who Baekhyun really was. He had to be careful around him, at least until he learned the basics of the company.

"As you can probably tell, Baekhyun here has lost his sight, but don't be fooled. He is twice as smart as all the people here in the company. Do not doubt him and treat him with respect," his uncle cut harshly. "I will come from time to time to check how the progress is going between you two and if there are any problems." That's how he finished his speech and walked out the meeting room. 

Baekhyun was wearing black glasses and held a cane, standing there, trying to sense where the other man was. The room was large and cold, nothing compared to the sunny and full of life farm that he had spent the last few years. It felt empty and dead so that's why he couldn't direct himself towards anything. He reached his hand out for a shake and smiled widely, expecting for the man to come closer, so Baekhyun would feel him and his intentions towards him.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Lee. I've heard a lot about your good work here. I hope we can work together well." 

There was silence for a few seconds, probably the other one was observing him, but Baekhyun didn't waver. He stood there waiting for him. He heard heavy steps coming closer and then he felt a large warm hand, wrapping around his in a firm handshake.

Baekhyun was used to feeling people's emotions and energies. That's how he had the upper hand in most situations, but in this moment he didn't get anything out of the man that was standing in front of him. Not a single feeling whatsoever. He didn't know if he liked him or not. Was he glad to work with someone else or not? Did he hate him because he was blind? There was simply nothing, like there wasn't a person there, just an empty space with no energy.

"Please, call me by my name and I'm sure we will get along just fine." His deep husky voice surprised Baekhyun, but it shouldn't have. By the size of his hand, the shorter boy figured that Chanyeol was tall, very tall. Normally, tall people had voices like that. He was serious and confident in himself and very professional. Baekhyun only smiled in return.

"Right then, shall we get to work?" Baekhyun asked, as he retrieved his hand. Laying it back on the cane, still curious why couldn't he feel any energy from Chanyeol.

"Yes, please follow me," Chanyeol said and moved away, walking out in a second, his footsteps fading away in the hallway. Baekhyun wasn't used to the layout yet, so he tried to use the cane, which was new to him as well. He had never used one before, because the energies always guided him towards where he wanted to go and thus he didn't need a cane at the farm.

Baekhyun barely managed to open the door while tripping over the cane a few times. He didn't fall thankfully, but Chanyeol would have to wait a while until Baekhyun found him again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would be hard for you to walk around." His voice was closer than the last time. He had come back, holding the door for Baekhyun now. The smaller laughed at himself, because this was his life now: relying on others for simple things. How pitiful.

"I'm the one who has to be sorry, I'm just slowing you down. I promise that I will get used to walking around without help, soon," he said with a light smile, but inside he was feeling worthless and hurt. How useless he actually was, believing that he wouldn't be able to manage and take control over the company.

"It's fine, really. It's my fault, I've never met a blind person before." 

Baekhyun chuckled at his words. They were supposed to sound apologetic, but instead he found them cute.

"We are on the last floor, the twenty-second. Here is the meeting room for the important business discussions with the board members. On this floor is the President's office as well, along with Mr. Byun's office." 

Baekhyun couldn't help but chuckle again while they were slowly walking towards the elevators.

"Mr. Byun?" Baekhyun asked, amazed that people were actually calling him that. He heard the confusion in Chanyeol's voice.

"Yes, the heir of this company, who will join us soon. That's what the President told us to call him. Didn’t you know?" 

Baekhyun felt that he had given something away and made Chanyeol suspicious of him, so he quickly tried to fix his mistake..

"Ah, no, I do know. It just makes me laugh every time because it sounds too egocentric for a child, don't you think?" Baekhyun asked, trying to cover for himself.

"A child?" Chanyeol asked with a scoff, sounding offended.

"Are you even as old as him, to call him a child?" Baekhyun smiled, because he could feel the respect that Chanyeol had for him, despite the fact that they hadn’t even met once.

"I do believe we are the same age. Twenty-five, right?" Baekhyun said, smiley. He knew that they were about to walk into the elevator, because Baekhyun heard the metal doors sliding open. 

"So you're a child as well, then," Chanyeol stated seriously, probably not even smiling at what was supposed to be a joke. They were riding the elevator and Baekhyun chuckled, explaining again.

"Mr. Byun sounds like you're talking about someone who is over fifty and has done something to be respected for." For the first time he could feel Chanyeol's amusement, maybe because they were very close to one another in the small space of the elevator.

"How are you even here with this disrespectful behavior." Chanyeol wondered aloud, with his stone figure not betraying a moment of happiness or laughter. "Mr. Byun will fire you, the moment he hears your first words to him leaving your mouth, I'm sure of it." 

Baekhyun only kept chuckling, because it was fun to actually see someone like Chanyeol showing so much dedication towards a person that he had only heard of. He thought that he could trust the CEO. Since his uncle did, he could easily do so as well.

"On the twentieth and twenty-first floor are the congressmen and the representatives of other companies that are already partners with us. Below those floors are all the other office workers that deal with everything else. PR, taxes, management, new ideas, commercials, image etc. Anything you can think of, we have it here in this building -- Mr. Byun's building," he said, saying his name slowly on purpose like he was trying to teach Baekhyun a lesson. Baekhyun only chuckled in return and he could swear that Chanyeol rolled his eyes at him in that moment. It was fun to tease him that way and everything seemed easier than he expected it to be.

On one of the floors the elevator stopped and the doors opened, filling the space with different air. Baekhyun thought that they were supposed to go off, but he felt a hand grabbing him by his forearm and pulling him slightly back. Now he was closer to the taller's body, he whispered to him, as he leaned over Baekhyun's ear.

"Not yet. This is the sixteenth floor." 

Baekhyun was about to step away from Chanyeol to preserve their personal space because he preferred to stay away from people, but before he could do anything, he sensed four or five people walking into the small elevator. They pushed each other so they could all fit inside. Baekhyun could feel all of them, someone was frustrated, another was mad, the third was just tired and wanted to go home.

The small boy felt sick for a moment because of how crowded it was. He was overwhelmed with all those feelings rushing into him. He felt the hand on his forearm tightening, as if Chanyeol could sense that Baekhyun wasn't comfortable. Chanyeol pulled him slightly closer to his body, which slowly made all other energies fade.

They were so close to each other, but Baekhyun preferred to be closer to the taller man, who didn't have any energy that would overwhelm him like the tiring ones that were raying from the people around them.

He turned his head away from them, trying to avoid everything. He felt his cheek brushing to a fabric. Chanyeol's shirt. It was very soft, felt expensive. In the next second he began to smell his perfume. It made him feel like he was in the woods, after a rainstorm mixed with resin, fresh nature. Baekhyun lightly took a breath of it, letting the scent calm him and numb the overwhelming energy even more.

Chanyeol's hand didn't move away from his forearm until they reached the eleventh floor, on which all of the people went out the elevator. Baekhyun hurried to get away from Chanyeol. It was unsettling to stay so close to someone, who wasn’t family.

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun mumbled as he fixed his clothes and stood in the middle of the elevator again.

"It's fine," Chanyeol replied, while he took a deep breath, not wavering or being phased from what happened. "It can get overwhelming sometimes." 

Baekhyun smiled slightly at his understanding, mentally thanking Chanyeol for saving him from a panic attack. He usually got them when he felt overwhelmed by people's energies. He couldn't control how suffocating it was being in a crowd and couldn't calm his heartbeat that was caused by the unhealthy atmosphere that people created with their energies which mirrored their thoughts. 

"What's on the eleventh floor, anyway?" Baekhyun asked, going back to his usual self.

"One of the cafeterias." He felt how Chanyeol looked at his watch. "It's almost lunch time, are you hungry?" 

The boy shook his head. "Not really," he replied.

"Good, because I don't usually eat and we have a lot to cover, without having much time for it." The serious voice of the current CEO echoed in the small space of the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They went to the first floor to meet the security guards and take one special card for Baekhyun, so he would have access to the whole building. After that, they went from floor to floor and Chanyeol explained what the function was for each one. 

It was expected from Baekhyun to remember everything, for when there were documents he needed to bring and explain to every department what they were for and what they should do.

Around 5 p.m. Baekhyun was totally exhausted and they were sitting in the meeting room. Chanyeol got coffee for himself and tea for Baekhyun.

"This is freaking exhausting..." Baekhyun sighed, leaning his arms over the table and laying his head there. 

"Not so much when you're used to it. It must be double hard for you though, because it's your first day and you can't actually see," Chanyeol hummed in reply. 

Baekhyun only nodded, thinking that it should've sounded offensive, but it was the truth. He was getting tired from having to remember where to walk instead of simply seeing it. Feeling people's emotions, when he didn't want to. He was kind of grateful that Chanyeol was just empty, cold and emotionless like a rock. There was nothing coming from him so he could relax and get some rest. 

"Why did you offer to help me, though? I mean you're the CEO at this place right now and you have tons of work to do, but instead you deal with a lost blindman." Baekhyun chuckled at the end of his sentence, because he loved to make fun of himself and his disability, but that's when he felt something from Chanyeol for a second time that day. This time it was confusion mixed with sadness.

"I'm only a CEO until Mr. Byun comes and I’m not an actual CEO, but more like a replacement that doesn't really have that same power. Also, the President said that no one else can help you as well as me. That you had to learn fast and since I know almost everything that is going on here, I was the right guy for the job. Plus I don't mind helping you." There was a pause before he continued, even more serious now. "Don't say it like you're less of a person than everybody else. It's just your eyes, everything else is fine about you." 

Baekhyun didn't expect to hear that from someone that he knew just for a day.

"Well it's kinda true. Like, I can't even read the documents that you give me or sign them. How much help can I be of to such a big company when I can't function like a normal person." Baekhyun tried to smile, but it was hard. He was doubting himself again and he could feel another anxiety wave hitting him, which would soon turn into an attack.

"It's not about that. The President said that the important thing is in your mind. That you're smart enough to do all these things without your sight and I agree with him from what I've seen today. You can manage with everything, no matter how much it is. You just need a bit of time to get used to it and you’ll do good. You really should stop mocking yourself like that. You really can do things. Don't doubt yourself only because you can't see. I believe that you will work pretty well for Mr. Byun if you don't talk too much." The last words were supposed to be a joke, but neither Chanyeol said it like that nor Baekhyun laughed. He felt flustered.

No one had ever told him those things, but he needed to hear them at least once. It seemed like Chanyeol had read every thought that went through his mind during the day and now was telling him about it. It somehow calmed him, but it frightened him as well. The man that was sitting across him was good at figuring things out. Really good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Afterwards, they rested while having the drinks.

Chanyeol had some documents to settle and Baekhyun just sat there, listening to the pen going over the pages, forming a sequence that sounded like music. He wondered what the CEO's handwriting looked like. From the scratching sounds he was catching, it had to be something elegant because the pen rarely moved away from the paper. While Baekhyun was lost in his thoughts, wondering about Chanyeol, he pulled him out of them with his husky voice.

"You know, at some point you will have to sign some documents too. When I'm not here or when it depends only on you." 

Baekhyun scoffed. "Yeah, good luck with that." 

That's when he felt Chanyeol again. This time there was a mix of sadness and a bit of anger. He could finally put a name to the emotions.

"Let's try," he said, his voice not changing from what he was feeling. Baekhyun heard how he got up from the chair and walked next to him, putting a paper in front of him on the table. The boy sighed, annoyed, then reached out for a pen. Chanyeol gave him one, leaning above him.

"It's an empty page, so you can try anywhere." His voice still calm, no sign of emotion, the same way it was all day long. Baekhyun held the paper in place with one hand and nervously reached down to write. He could feel his hand shaking. He hadn't done this in ages. He knew that it was going to be ruined by his shaking.

"I can't," he said, leaving the pen without even trying once. 

Chanyeol took the pen and pushed it back in his hand. "You can't know until you try, come on." 

Baekhyun sighed again and leaned over the paper. Slowly, he wrote his name down and put his sign underneath it, but at the end of the signature his hand twitched. Just like that, it was ruined. The shorter sighed helplessly and harshly threw the pen. 

"I told you, I can't!" He raised his voice, getting mad now. Chanyeol sighed from behind him and went to find the pen. After few seconds he was back, returning it to Baekhyun's hand.

"First of all, you can. Second, you can't give up because of something so stupid, and third, we are not leaving from here until you do it." He sounded surprisingly calm for words which were supposed to be said aggressively. Baekhyun was frowning, more to himself than the annoying CEO behind him.

"You're so annoying, you know that, Mr. Lee." He tried to sound offensive. With another sigh, he tried again and when he felt that his hand twitch again, he mumbled a 'Damn it' under his breath, but then suddenly Chanyeol's large hand was holding his smaller and trembling one in place.

"Try again," he said, this time closer. His head was right next to Baekhyun's, leaning from behind. Baekhyun could smell his calming perfume again. The man's skin felt rougher this time, Baekhyun hadn't noticed that when they shook hands. He slowly started writing his name with the help of Chanyeol's hand to keep his own in place, and after that he put his sign under it. Baekhyun smiled. He knew he did well this time.

"There we go! You see, it wasn't that hard," he heard the taller saying proudly, feeling the note of a smile for the first time in his voice. Baekhyun wondered how that smile looked and what Chanyeol himself looked like. He could have made a comment that no, he Couldn't actually see how easy it was to sign his name, but he was enjoying Chanyeol without his stony, CEO persona. It was better left unsaid. 

"It's almost time to leave. I will be driving you home," Chanyeol stated emotionlessly again, walking away from him. Of course, Baekhyun covered himself by making his uncle rent a small apartment close to the office building, but he didn't know that the old man made Chanyeol drive him home as well.

"You're going to drive me?" Baekhyun asked surprised. 

The man hummed in a reply. "The President said that I have to make sure you get home safely. Some big shot you are, aren't you?" He joked for the first time, but the boy didn't laugh. His mouth hanged, because that was kind of compromising his situation.

"Yeah, he thinks I have a brain of a genius. Too bad that when Byun sees I'm blind, he will fire me and all this hard work will go to waste." He tried to cover what he could, because his uncle didn't really make it easy for him. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol getting angry again.

"I told you, stop dissing yourself about it. If you’ve got the brains, it will all be fine and Mr. Byun will keep you," the shorter scoffed pitifully at Chanyeol.

"I will go home by myself. Thank you anyway though. You're free from responsibility," Baekhyun said, as he tried to walk out the meeting room, but for a second time that day, it was too hard for him to open the door, because he couldn't find the handle. He cursed under his breath as he felt Chanyeol opening it for him.

"You can barely open the door, there's no way I'm going to let you walk alone in the dark streets.” 

Baekhyun shook his head, cursing his uncle. "I'm fine, really. There's no need to--"

"I live right across from your place so just stop talking. You talk too much, ” Chanyeol interrupted him. 

Baekhyun's words died in his throat. He lived across the street from Chanyeol? That must be his uncle's doing again.

While they were in the elevator, Baekhyun was sinking into millions of thoughts. How was he going to keep his secret away from Chanyeol, since he was practically with him 24/7 now? What was his uncle's plan anyway, that he made the CEO do all this?

"When the President said that I was going to work with someone else, he said that he was going to rent a place close to mine so we could work at our places, instead of coming here everyday. When we have to come here, he said that I am to drive you here and back. I was wondering what kind of person you were, to require so much, but when I saw that you have lost your sight, I understood his concerns." 

Baekhyun only stood there silently, still mad at what was happening. 

“He was talking very highly of you. He said that you were a very good taster and that our company was working with you for a few years, but since you thought you couldn't manage to live in the big city, you chose to live at one of the farming residences. He said you had unique abilities, not only in tasting but sensing and things like that." Chanyeol kept talking and talking, telling what his uncle had said about him. Baekhyun felt suffocated and uncomfortable. He wanted to facepalm and smack his uncle as well, for sharing so much to a stranger.

"He is a sweet talker, isn't he," Baekhyun said, almost through his teeth, as they got into the car.

"Like I said, he thinks you're very special and since Mr. Byun is coming soon, he said that he needs you here, to help him. That it was my job to make sure you were prepared for when Mr. Byun comes." 

Baekhyun only sighed desperately, thinking how he would have a talk with his uncle.

"Is that why you felt uncomfortable in the elevator?" Chanyeol asked as he drove away, Baekhyun just kept sighing and feeling unsettled.

"You know, for someone that said I was talking a lot, you sure don't shut up." It sounded more sharp and offensive than Baekhyun meant it to. He felt Chanyeol's energy once again as it changed into something close to being hurt, but not exactly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quietly and turned into his usual self. It was strange how the moment they were off work, Chanyeol changed and started being all talkative and normal, but up until it was time to go home, he was all serious and strict. Maybe that was what he had to be, to get so far. Maybe this was the real Chanyeol.

Baekhyun felt guilty for snapping at him like that; he didn't deserve it. He was mad at his uncle, not the man who was helping him all day long. He could feel how there was a wall between them now, one that Chanyeol put up.

"No, I mean... I'm sorry. I got kind of mad, that you already know so many things about me and I don't know anything about you, or even the company. It must be fun to read people like that," he said sadly, as he heard Chanyeol scoffing.

"I'm just curious, that's all. I won't ask again." He was cold and emotionless again. 

Baekhyun shook his head. "I don't mind you asking, not at all. I'm just not used to people knowing so much and getting into my personal space. I had no idea that he had said so much about me. If I knew, I would have acted differently," he explained, letting his real feelings show for once today.

"Like what? You were just being yourself."

"Exactly. My stupid worthless self. If I knew you had such high expectations of me, I would've at least tried to live up to them and do better than I did." 

Chanyeol scoffed again. "Are you kidding me, right now? Am I Mr. Byun or something? You don’t have to live to my expectations." 

Baekhyun chuckled. He, himself was Mr. Byun and he had almost forgotten that fact. Shaking his head and taking a deep breath, he explained.

"I just hate when people know too much, without my permission." He hoped he was being clear enough, letting Chanyeol know that he could ask anything and he’d answer. After that, the wall kind of went away. 

The man beside him eased a bit and said: "I'm sorry if I have crossed a line with my observation and expectations. I didn't mean anything by it." 

Baekhyun smiled slightly and nodded. "I know..." 

For a while, it was silent. There was a lot of traffic so they were stuck. Since Baekhyun didn't want to stay in silence, he started talking.

"About the elevator... Yes, I can feel people's energies. Also their moods if they are close enough. I got overwhelmed by everyone in there. It was too much for me to handle."

“And what about me? What do you feel from me?" Chanyeol asked, a bit curious. 

Baekhyun smiled at the question, because he had no idea how to explain it, but he tried. "Well it's really weird. Ever since I lost my eyes, I was able to feel people's energies and I knew what they were feeling, even if they wanted to hide it, but with you... There's just nothing. Like there isn't a person around me at all. Maybe that's why I feel calm around you, because I'm not busy figuring you out. To be honest, it's nice," Baekhyun said with a light smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they were in front of the apartment building, Chanyeol let Baekhyun get out of the car, but not until he made sure that he could go up in his apartment without injuring himself. Baekhyun yelled at him in the end to stop being so dramatic. That if he fell, he would be fine and could take care of himself. Chanyeol was so different to the businessman he had been all day, and Baekhyun needed some time getting used to the sudden change. They agreed that tomorrow Chanyeol would call him when he was ready to leave for work and that Baekhyun would wait in front of the building, at the same place where he was getting off now.

When Baekhyun walked inside the apartment, which was totally new to him, he realized how hungry he was and that he hadn’t eaten all day. Unfortunately there was nothing in the fridge. Of course his oh-so talkative uncle would forget to buy food. He was still upset with him, but there was nothing he could do about it anyway, so Baekhyun went out, walking to the nearest grocery store. He thanked the vocal instructions from google maps for navigating him.

The market was full of people. He could feel each and every one of them. It was frustrating and unsettling for him. He was not used to so many people around him, not even when he was at the farm. 

He barely knew where things were, so he just went to the fruit stand to choose something that he could recognize by touching and get out of there as soon as possible. Bananas seemed like a good idea. They would keep him fed till the morning.

While he was trying to choose them, he suddenly felt all of the energies that were coming from people, gone. It was like there was no one around him, but he could still hear them blabbering.

"You just can't stay home, can you?" He heard Chanyeol's raspy voice from behind him. Baekhyun got frightened, he jumped a bit, accidently pressing his back against what he assumed was Chanyeol’s chest.

"Ah, sorry." He tried to move aside from Chanyeol, but the latter grabbed his forearm the same way he did in the elevator, that morning.

"Stay here. It's too crowded. You might get hurt.” With those words, Baekhyun just froze there feeling flustered again, because why would Chanyeol even care if a bus ran over him? They weren't in the office. It was past work time and he had no obligations towards him, but he kept doing them nonetheless. 

He was so much more warmer than Baekhyun, who could feel every breath Chanyeol took and his heartbeat against his own back. It was all making him confused, adding the enjoyment that ran through his body while they were staying like that. Baekhyun didn't want to move away from him.

"I had nothing to eat so... I had to come out and get myself something," Baekhyun explained. He could feelg Chanyeol's every move. He was picking the bananas for him, with an arm reached out on each of his side, and he was still pressed to his chest.

"You like bananas, then?" Chanyeol asked casually, to which Baekhyun shook his head.

"Not really, but that was the only thing that I could pick by myself." That's when he heard Chanyeol's laughter for the first time. More likely a giggle, but it was still something very new for his ears.

"You know, you could've picked cucumbers instead, right?" 

Baekhyun started laughing then, shoving Chanyeol with an elbow.

"Who's making fun of me now?" Chanyeol kept chuckling against him and the feeling was nice. It made Baekhyun feel worth something, since he made him laugh.

"I'm not making fun of you but at your way of thinking. Poor bananas," he answered, feigning sadness. "Come on! Let's go get you some real food." He grabbed Baekhyun's hand and walked him over to another section.

"We are at the meat section. What do you want from here?" 

The boy sighed sadly, the little happiness that he had was gone now, because Chanyeol was excited about this for no reason. He was going to ruin it with his uselessness. He couldn't even cook it for himself. He never tried to, because it would probably end up with the house burning down.

"Just instant ramyeon will be enough, thanks," he said kind of coldly. Upset with himself, he walked away and of course, he walked into some guy. Baekhyun and fell on the floor after knocking down a shelf of products. 

"Watch where you're going!" was shouted at him. He could feel the man's anger, like he was about to beat him, but then everything was gone.

"You watch where you are going. Can’t you see that he is blind? Have some respect," he heard Chanyeol saying from in front of him. He was shielding him from the angry man, who only scoffed, then the argument was over. Maybe because Chanyeol was more confident than him, Baekhyun thought. 

Baekhyun felt how Chanyeol turned around to face the him, who was still on the floor and helped him get back on his feet. He putting one hand on his shoulder, like he was trying to keep him at one place.

"Are you okay?" 

Baekhyun only nodded and faked a smile. The anxiety was filling him up. He was so worthless, he couldn't even walk on his own now. 

Chanyeol took his hand again, walking for a moment before he stopped. Baekhyun heard him take something from the shelf and place it in his basket.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he said, beginning to walk while firmly holding his smaller hand. Baekhyun trusted him to lead him. There was no one better to rely on in such a situation.

When they were finally outside, Baekhyun took a deep breath. He felt tears falling down his cheeks and was fighting just to breathe and about to have an attack. He turned his back towards Chanyeol. He didn't want to be seen like this, weak and crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" 

Baekhyun heard the concern in Chanyeol’s voice, along with his footsteps as he stepped closer to him. Feeling that Chanyeol might be reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder, Baekhyun quickly spun around.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Where's my ramyeon?" He reached out his hand, waiting for Chanyeol to give it to him. Baekhyun was grateful that he had glasses on which were hiding his tears. 

"Thanks for the help," Baekhyun said, trying to be as polite as he could in that moment. He left in a hurry without saying anything else.

When the door was closed behind his back and he was safely alone inside, the apartment. Baekhyun let out a loud sob. He let himself cry from the bottom of his heart for the first time since the accident. He couldn't live like this; he couldn't do anything alone. There was nothing for him to live for. He should've have died with his parents in that car crash.


	2. Off To Work

Baekhyun woke up all soaked in sweat, just like every morning since the incident. Waking up from that beautiful nightmare and not being able to see. Needing few minutes to remember the fact that he was blind and adjust to it.

After having a total mental breakdown for the first time in his life the night before, he had agreed with himself that he would try and do whatever depends on him. He was going to try harder than before and do his best, not to be a burden to anyone around him.

But for the things that he just couldn't do by himself and in general, he agreed to let Chanyeol help him. Baekhyun convinced himself, that having one person close to him, letting him help, wasn't a crime. That showing his weakness to someone wasn't embarrassing, but actually a strength to actually show the real you.

After all, his uncle worked with Chanyeol for a few years and he said, that the man was good with everything. That he could be trusted with the whole company at this moment. That is why Baekhyun had nothing to be afraid of.

Chanyeol was going to be his shield from the cruel world. That's what Baekhyun agreed to, because the other alternative that was creepy in his mind, was just dying and that wasn't an option for him. He wanted to live, he didn't want to die without a purpose.

 

 

When Chanyeol called him to go out, because he was waiting for him in front of the building, Baekhyun slowly went down hoping that the CEO wasn't irritated with waiting for him that long. He couldn't manage to do it faster, after all the place was new to him, as well as everything else that was happening around him.

He was feeling uneasy about everything, but he had to do it for his uncle and for his parents. Baekhyun couldn't let all the hard work his family had put and hardships that they've gone through, go to waste because he couldn't manage to live his life like this.

Baekhyun was few feet away from the door of the building, when he felt the rush of fesh air hitting his face. He thought that someone was coming in and because of that he stopped midway in the corridor. He didn't want to get shoved away or pushed on the floor again, but after a second he heard Chanyeol.

"It's me, come on." Baekhyun smiled lightly at himself, because he felt eased up, the moment he heard his voice. He knew that from today on, he was going to be his anchor for all of his hard times. He was sure that he could rely on him, because he insisted on helping him, when he didn't have to. He continued to do so today by opening and holding the door for him.

Baekhyun walked through the door and he knew that Chanyeol was close to him, because the feeling of nothingness was there, which was calming him even more now, making him feel safe. Then he smelled his perfume, which meant that he was pretty close. Baekhyun took another step and felt that his shoulder brushed against something, which was Chanyeol's chest, judging by the warmth that was raying out of him.

Baekhyun was lightly smiling, because he was feeling okay around him, for the first time in a long while. That was making him happy, because if Chanyeol was close he was going to be able to manage with all the work, that was threw at him and had to be done.

"The car is over here." The taller said, as Baekhyun felt a large hand on his back, leading him to the right direction. He heard that Chanyeol also opened the door of the car for him. Ad he got in, Baekhyun could swear that he heard him whispering a 'Careful' when he almost hit his head in the door frame, which made him smile a bit more.

 

When Chanyeol was in the drivers seat, he put his seatbelt on and said not so professionally, yet.

"Put yours too. I forgot to tell you last night and you didn't think of it as well." Baekhyun giggled, because he sounded like his life depended on that belt.

"You sound like I almost died, because I didn't put it. Nothing happened, so don't worry that much." Baekhyun heard his sigh and felt him being somewhat irritated. That's when he felt Chanyeol moving very close to him. He could feel his warm breath on his skin and the strong scent of his so favorite perfume, he was just an inch away from him.

Baekhyun's breath hitched, as he tried to pull away as far as he could, because that closeness was too much all of a sudden, even though he didn't feel anything coming from him now.

"There's nothing bad in being safe, is there?" Chanyeol said, as he pulled the seatbelt over Baekhyun and put in on. He only managed to whisper before the taller was back in his seat.

"It's hard to breathe." Baekhyun mentally laughed, because he couldn't really breathe at that moment, but not because of the seatbelt. Chanyeol then took one of his hands and put it on the belt, where it was crossing over his shoulder. That startled him, his heart started beating even faster than before.

"Just hold it here and when it's pressing too strong, just pull it a bit." Baekhyun pulled it away the second Chanyeol's hand was gone, but that didn't help his breathing to go back to normal nor his heartbeat. He wasn't used to so much closeness, especially with someone who he had mentally made his own keeper, it was slightly getting overwhelming for him.

Baekhyun tried to concentrate and get himself under control, that's when Chanyeol made him feel weak and exposed again, the same way as last night.

"Are you feeling better now? Last night you just took off without saying anything. I hope you got home alright." He said, as he turned the engine on. Baekhyun didn't want to talk about that and what he went through last night, but it seemed that Chanyeol was actually caring for his well being. Not doing it only, because his uncle told him to do so.

"I just got overwhelmed. Too many people, you know." Baekhyun mumbled, hoping that he wouldn't keep on asking, so he added.

"Thank you, for what you did last night. Driving me home and almost getting into a fight, because of me and all that." Baekhyun could feel his cheeks slowly getting warmer, because of the memory how Chanyeol took his hand and walk around with him. He eas shielding him from everything, that was scary and a potential threat to him.

"There's nothing to thank me for. He was an asshole and should pick on someone his own size." Baekhyun scoffed and said jokingly with disbelieve.

"And you are?" He knew very well how big Chanyeol was, but he just wanted to hear him laugh. Hoping that he wouldn't get it the wrong way.

"What, me?" He scoffed, replying with a note of pride and laughter in his voice. Baekhyun could feel his smile by the way it sounded.

"Of course." The boy giggled, now relaxed and feeling like continuing talking with him, so he could get to know him better.

"And how tall are you Mr. Lee?" Baekhyun heard him chuckle, which was making him smile even more. It was nice to know that he could make someone else happy, it felt refreshing.

"Call me Chanyeol when we aren't at work, please. And I'm over 1,85." Baekhyun kept smiling.

"Alright, Chan. Yeol." He joked again, saying his name loud and clear.

"You're one big man, a real avatar. I've never met one before. Are you blue with big glassy eyes?" That's when Chanyeol laughed for the first time for Baekhyun to hear. It was like music to his ears, deep husky laughter that made his chest get warm from the inside.

"You're such a joker." Chanyeol replied with a light shove of his elbow to Baekhyun's arm.

"And for your information. I'm not blue, but I do have big eyes." Baekhyun laughed in a reply.

"A real life avatar, never thought I'd see one... Well more likely meet one, I can't see you." He laughed at himself and how he let that slip his mouth, but Chanyeol didn't laugh. He was always getting some kind of upset when Baekhyun laughed at himself for being blind. The boy continued talking, because he didn't want to feel the cold silence, that he kept living in for the last few years.

"Maybe that's why I can't feel you, you know. You're an actual alien." Chanyeol giggled, making Baekhyun smile.

"You know, I have big ears too, but not like an avatar. Now I wonder what you'll say that I am?" He teased Baekhyun, who kept smiling because Chanyeol was still in a talkative mood.

"Big ears, you say? Oh, I know just the thing. Have you watched Star Wars?" Baekhyun asked.

"Of course, who hasn't?" Chanyeol replied way too obviously.

"Well then, do you remember Jar Jar Binks? That's you, tall and with big ears." The taller started laughing again.

"Are you fucking kidding me, right now? I'm not that moronic idiot!" Baekhyun laughed as well.

"I don't know, if you are or not. That's pending on how you will do your work from now on, so you're Jar Jar till a second call. I don't take no for an answer." They kept laughing, through the whole time that Chanyeol was driving and the company building was just few blocks away. There couldn't have been much traffic in the morning, so Baekhyun wondered if the CEO was driving slowly on purpose, so they could talk.

 

 

"Alright, off to work." Chanyeol said, as he parked the car and in that moment Baekhyun felt that the atmosphere changed. From cheerful and playful to professional and serious.

He still needed time to get used to that mood changing, but it was okay. He just had to remember that, there was no place for jokes now, it was simple and plain work.

Chanyeol opened the door for him again, but didn't help him, which took Baekhyun little more time to get out of the car. He wondered how was he going to walk around again without falling or getting lost, since Chanyeol wasn't going to lead him. When Baekhyun was out of the car, the man locked it and said.

"Let's go." And they started walking, Baekhyun expected for him to walk faster and in front of him, leaving him behind. Instead of that, Chanyeol surprised Baekhyun by walking right next to him, slowly and not rushing at all. He let their shoulders brush from time to time, which made the shorter more comfortable and confident that if something happened, he was going to be there.

 

 

When they were inside, whoever passed them they greeted Chanyeol, but he never greeted back, not even once. Of course Baekhyun thought, he had an image that he was supposed to maintain, as the temporary CEO.

Chanyeol stopped walking and Baekhyun instantly followed.

"What is it?" He asked quietly, leaning a bit towards the taller.

"I don't know, wait here." And just like that Chanyeol was gone and the invisible shield was disappeared. Suddenly Baekhyun could feel more than 30 people, who were around him. It was so sudden and overwhelming, that it literally took away his breath, he couldn't breathe.

Baekhyun grabbed the shirt over his chest, trying to take a breath, as he leaned to the closest wall. Trying to stay on his feet and not lose balance and fall on the floor. He could feel all of them, some were mad, others were confused, third were just full of hate, most of them actually. It was making him crazy, he couldn't bare so much, so suddenly.

He was having one of his attacks, right there and even if he collapsed, no one would've cared enough to help him. He knew that much, because he felt all of them and how careless they all were. That's when it was all gone, the nothingness wrapped around him for just a few seconds and everything was okay again. He welcomed it like a warm hug, the boy was shielded from the people, he could breathe again.

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol's voice was low and barely heard, filled with concern, but Baekhyun could hear him. He only nodded while taking few deep breaths.

"Just don't move." Baekhyun finally managed to say, while he stood on his feet again. Not leaning on the wall anymore, normalized his heartbeat. Chanyeol had listened to him without saying anything more. Baekhyun knew, that there were probably too many eyes on both of them, that it's better if he doesn't talk about what happened right now.

"So... What happened?" Baekhyun finally asked, now feeling stable enough to go back to the normal state, that he was usually in.

"The elevators are not working." Chanyeol said, there was more that he wanted to say, but again Baekhyun figured that he didn't, because everybody were looking at him.

"Are there stairs?" The boy asked without a thought and he heard Chanyeol's painful scoff.

"We need to go to the 22nd floor." The man's voice was soaked with worry. Baekhyun felt worthless once again, because if he was normal, that wouldn't have been a problem.

He had promised to himself, not to let his blindness make him feel bad again or less of a person, like Chanyeol said and hate himself for it. He took a deep breath and raised his head up.

"It's okay, let's go." That's when he felt an emotion coming from the man beside him. It was another wave of concern, but this time he felt it rather than hear it and there was some what of guiltiness, as if he was responsible for the elevators and that they weren't working.

"Come on." The boy said again, wanting to erase that feeling away from Chanyeol and walked to the direction of the stairs, leaded by him.

 

 

When Baekhyun was on the second floor, someone pushed him and he tripped, almost falling. Thanks to Chanyeol, who grabbed him by the forearm and pulled him on his feet, balancing him and didn't fall.

"Thank you and I'm sorry about this." Baekhyun sighed apologizing, knowing how annoying it must be for Chanyeol right now. He heard his sigh, which sounded more like a roar. He was mad, but Baekhyun didn't know if it was because of him or because of the whole situation.

"Move here." He said, as he lightly pushed Baekhyun towards the wall on the side. There was a railing, which Baekhyun grabbed the moment he felt, knowing that it was another source of balance for him.

"Hold yourself there and don't rush." Again there was more that Chanyeol wanted to say, but there were too many people passing by in very close distance, so he just couldn't. Baekhyun kept climbing one by one the stairs, expecting that the CEO would just leave him there. Hurry to go up and deal with all of his work that he usually had, but his hand didn't move for Baekhyun's forearm, which surprised him.

 

 

They were going up and up, Baekhyun had started counting the stairs, because there was nothing else to do and he was afraid that might miss one and trip. He could feel everytime when someone pushed Chanyeol and when they realized that it was him they apologized. If it wasn't for Chanyeol, who was behind him to take those shoves, Baekhyun would've been in a hospital by now.

After awhile Chanyeol's grip loosened and his hand moved to Baekhyun's wrist, that's when he fully realized that the man was truly large. His wrist was so small and skinny compared to the man's big hand.

 

 

When they were at the 11th floor, where the cafeteria was. Baekhyun could hear how many people were actually going there, but didn't feel any of them, thanks to Chanyeol.

"Do you want to sit here?" Chanyeol asked stopping for a moment. The boy knew that he was worried that he might be tired, but he wanted to go away from all of those people, as fast as he could. He just shook his head and replied.

"No, let's go." And continued climbing, they were going slowly so none of them would actually lost their breath or got tired quickly. The higher they went the less people were going up and down. At some point there was no one for awhile, that's when Chanyeol finally talked, but again enough quietly, only for Baekhyun to hear.

"I'm really sorry about this." His voice was coming from behind, so close that Baekhyun could feel his breath on his neck. It made him feel goosebumps all over his body, but he took a deep breath and shook his head to gain control over himself.

"It's fine, I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm wasting your time right now, with my uselessness." Baekhyun heard his growl again.

"I told you to stop saying that." He said through his teeth and then eased a bit.

"If I could, I would've made it easeir for you." Baekhyun heard how guilty and useless he felt at that moment and he hated it, because he was the useless one, not Chanyeol.

"I know. Too many people are watching your every move, I get it and you shouldn't really expose youself only because of me." That's when Baekhyun heard someone going down. When they recognized Chanyeol they greeted him and passed by them.

"I shouldn't have left you down there alone, I didn't really think that you would feel all of them, If I was more thoughtful..." Baekhyun stopped him from finishing that sentence, because his heart was starting to beat fasting and he was getting overwhelmed because of him again. That was a whole new thing to him and it wasn't really good, or at least not there and not right now.

"It's fine, really. It is normal for me to get those attacks, it's not because of you. They come and go." He lied, because Chanyeol didn't know what kind of shield he was for him. He sighed from behind him and Baekhyun felt how Chanyeol's thumb slightly caressed his skin over his wrist, it was just once and maybe he was imagining it.

"It won't happen again." He said and It sounded like a promise, that Baekhyun wanted to be kept forever.

 

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

When they were finally at the meeting's room, Baekhyun collapsed on one of the chairs, sighing because his legs were hurting and his back too.

"Ah God, how are we going to go down later." He didn't mean to complain or make Chanyeol feel guilty, but that's exactly what happened. He felt a wave of guilt. Now that they were alone Chanyeol spoke more freely, but still he was maintaining his businessman image.

"I'm sorry, I'll do what I can to get it fixed by the afternoon." Baekhyun sighed, because that wasn't his intention, but he didn't say anything more. He didn't want to tell Chanyeol that he felt emotions from him, not yet.

"You look tired, do you want something from the cafeteria?" The CEO asked and Baekhyun freaked out.

"You're not going anywhere!" That sounded more of a cry than anything else. The boy meant that it was way too exhausting for him to go down to the 11th floor and back up, than that he was afraid to stay alone, which was true as well. Chanyeol chuckled and walked closer to him.

"Relax, there's no one here. You won't get overwhelmed again." Baekhyun frowned, because he was being too vulnerable and that was making him feel weak and powerless. Again he reminded himself that he wouldn't be able to manage to do everyhing without a helping hand and someone who knows him inside and out, which was Chanyeol. He wanted him to be that person and not anyone else.

"What I meant was, that you will only get tired for nothing. I'm fine like this." Baekhyun could hear his smile in his voice and he was starting to crave to see it.

"You shouldn't be so concerned about me." Chanyeol said and the boy scoffed.

"Same could be said about you too." It sounded offending, but Baekhyun was actually concerned for Chanyeol, even though that he knew him since yesterday. Chanyeol had helped him a lot in the past 24 hours, which deserved respect and care.

"I'm just doing what I have to do." Chanyeol cut sharply, like Baekhyun had just hit a nerve. He meant to hurt him with his reply and it did, which the shorter hated feeling.

"Look who's offended for no reason." Baekhyun said, while he crossed his arms infront his chest. He heard Chanyeol coming closer, feeling his breath over his ear and a hands on his shoulders. He was right behind him, leaning to whisper.

"Is it bad to take care of people?" Baekhyun's breath got stuck in his throat again, because of the sound of his voice. He was so intimidating, that the boy could barely handled it. He cleared his throat and replied, trying to sound unphased.

"I could ask you the same thing." He felt a rush of breath on his neck, as Chanyeol scoffed and the warmth was gone in the next second, he was going away now.

"Like I said, you don't have to worry about me. I'm in a good shape, I can go up and down a lot of times from first to the last floor, without being bothered by it." Baekhyun could hear his playfulness being back in his voice, which was weird. He wasn't supposed to let go of his mask while they were at work.

"Now you're being just too cocky Mr. Lee" Baekhyun teased and heard his chuckle.

"I'll go take some coffee for me, just tell me what do you want." Baekhyun gave up on making him stay, so he just said what he wanted.

"Tea, I prefer tea over coffee. It got too bitter after I lost my sight." Baekhyun over shared this time, but he wanted to because they had to get to know each other better. He was just hoping, that Chanyeol would do it too.

"Ah, yes the President said that you had very delicate taste. How much sugar then? And what kind of tea?" Baekhyun's hope went away, but there was time for them to know each other and the company's building wasn't really a good place for that, he would agree.

"Mint, it calms me down." He said and Chanyeol walked to the door.

"Alright, stay here and don't worry. No one's going to come here and if they do, it will only be 2 or 3 people. I'll be back in 10 minutes." With those words the CEO left the room, leaving Baekhyun alone with his thoughts. Which were pretty much enough to keep him busy for at least a few hours.

He was starting to think that it wasn't such a good idea to let Chanyeol be the one for him to pull him back to reality. To help him live his life, but again there was no one else he would like that much to do it. Chanyeol had his odd things about him, but Baekhyun was okay with them, also with his mood swings. Baekhyun didn't really know when he was mad or happy or upset, he just couldn't feel him the way he wanted to. That was just upsetting him, because he had to ask him all the time, but he feared he might ask something he shouldn't and make Chanyeol mad, which would be upsetting for Baekhyun too.

He made a mental connection with Chanyeol, which he knew that was the worst and most stupid thing he could do. Relying on Chanyeol's moods and strengths, but it was either that or just kill himself, which was an option that Baekhyun didn't want to pick. He knew that at some point that choice would break him and hurt him, but he prefered that, than thinking of how many ways he could actually kill himself and end up with _'You are so worthless that you can't even kill yourself '_ So he was calming himself with the thought, that since his uncle had faith in that man, he could put his heart in his hands and hope that it won't go terribly wrong.

 

 

When Chanyeol got back, Baekhyun was just sitting there silently, sinking into his dramatic thoughts.

"Did it take me too long?" He asked cheerfully with a heavy breath.

"Don't tell me that you even rushed to climb up?" Baekhyun whined and heard him chuckle proudly.

"I told you, I'm in a good shape." Baekhyun sighed and leaned his head in his hands that were on the table.

"You're unbeliveable, acting like a child." Chanyeol scoffed, as he took few sips of something. Baekhyun could hear how thirsty he was, maybe he was sweaty as well. He started wondering how the sweat would look on his skin and what kind of color was his skin.

"And you're acting like an old man." Chanyeol replied with a chuckle, Baekhyun knew that there was a smirk on his face, he frowned at him.

"No, I'm just blind. If I wasn't, you would've been in big trouble." That's when Chanyeol let himself laugh again, but didn't say anything else even though he wanted to.

"Here's your tea. You didn't tell me how much sugar you wanted in it, so I brought a few packs." Baekhyun reached his hand and Chanyeol gave him the cup, in the other one he placed the little packages of sugar.

His hands were warm and nice to the touch, the light roughness was making him enjoy it. Baekhyun was always colder than other people and everybody purposely didn't want to touch him, because they felt uncomfortable. Chanyeol on the other hand didn't seem to be bothered by that. Baekhyun put the cup on the table and poured 2 packs of sugar inside.

"I put a straw, just in case. I didn't know how you like to drink so.." For a moment Baekhyun got irritated, but yet again Chanyeol was just thoughtful and that was good, since they were going to get along and close with time, the sooner the better.

"Thank you." Baekhyun said seriously, because he really was and wanted Chanyeol to know it. The boy was holding his tea in his right hand and sipped few times, the CEO walked behind his chair and stood above him again. His hands on Baekhyun's shoulders, leaning over his right side.

"Would you mind if try it?" His head was right next to Baekhyun's face, if he turned to the side, they would touch and that's something Baekhyun didn't want to happen, so he stood perfectly still, just lightly raised the cup to Chanyeol. He took one sip and then just made a satisfied sound, something like a moan, which made the boy shiver.

"It really tastes nice." He said and moved away, leaving Baekhun to freely move now.

"You're too bold sometimes, you know that." Baekhyun said and it sounded challenging, but Chanyeol only giggled.

"I like trying new things." He said with a note of something else in his voice, seemingly proud of himself for making Baekhyun feel irritated. He just smiled in reply, because it was nice to have someone to talk and joke with, their personalities were simillar.

"I wonder, are you still going to act this nicely with me, once Mr. Byun comes. Or are you just going to transfer all of your niceness to him." Baekhyun had a hidden hope in there and also a trick question, which Chanyeol didn't know about. He had asked it jokingly, but instead of the reply he was expecting, Chanyeol just turned cold at once. The wall that was up yesteday, was there again just for a mere moment and everything changed. The nice friendly atmosphere was gone and Baekhyun knew that he had crossed the line, that he was so scared of.

"Let's work. We lost enough time with meaningless things." Chanyeol replied sourly.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The day was passing, Chanyeol was still very serious about what they were doing. It wasn't because the work was important, but because of what Baekhyun had asked him. He was still upset because of it and the boy didn't know why exactly.

Today, they were supposed to go through all the floors again. Meet the leaders of each team, but since the elevators were broken, the taller made each and every one of them go up to the meeting room and meet with Baekhyun. Explaining to them, that they were going to work with him and that he was as important as Chanyeol, himself was.

Baekhyun understood why the CEO had that mask on, every employee feared and respected him. Chanyeol was sitting away from Baekhyun and he could feel their energy freely, not blocking it out. They were just simply scared of him and trembled at each word he said. Baekhyun would've too, if that man was his boss, he was literally horrifying. The way he talked, cold and serious, saying each word slowly and understandable. Making people feel pressured from each movement he made, it was truly amazing what kind of impact he had on them. 

Before each person left the room, after listening to what Chanyeol had to say, Baekhyun would apologize to them for going up and down for something not so important. With every person passing, the boy could feel the coldness fading and the wall beginning to disappear.

After every person that should have been visited downstairs, came and met Baekhyun. Chanyeol sighed what seemed like being tired, but more likely annoyed with them.

"That's all of them." Baekhyun wanted to try and talk to him again, see if he was still angry at him.

"Didn't you get tired of repeating my name, like 11 thousand times and atleast 6 times to each of them? I'm sure they remembered it only at the first time, it's not a common name, so it's easy to remember." Baekhyun heard him scoff.

"True, your name is unique, but they need to learn to respect you. If I don't tell them how important you are by using your name atleast 10 times, they wouldn't. Plus It's nice to say your name Mr. Kim Baekhyun." He ended the sentence playfully, which put Baekhyun to ease, after a few hours of feeling unsettled.

"Oh, the CEO of the company likes my name. I'm flattered." Baekhyun joked playfully, the taller sighed.

"Temporary CEO. Soon Mr. Byun will be here and I will lose my position, all of them would lick his ass and kick me." Chanyeol was feeling some what upset again, Baekhyun caught on that.

"Aren't we doing the same though? Licking his ass for a better job, to get some good money." Chanyeol scoffed painfully.

"You don't have to do it, because you have something to offer to this company and make things work. Then there's me, I'm just...." His words died in his throat, but Baekhyun knew what he wanted to say and it was **_'Replaceable'_**

"You know, you might think that you aren't good enough but you are. Look how well you're managing with everything and everybody while he is away. I wouldn't be able to do it. If you're thinking that when he comes, you will be replaced or fired, you're just lying to yourself. Isn't that why the President chose you to be the CEO? Because you had it in you to help him go on and make this company bigger and greater. You're not replaceable, Chanyeol." Baekhyun sounded sincere, because he meant it. His words echoing into the room. Chanyeol wasn't replaceable, neither for the company nor him, Baekhyun needed him. He didn't reply to Baekhyun's words and there was nothing he could feel, so he could keep on talking.

"My niceness won't go away when he comes, It's only meant for you." He mumbled as if it wasn't even meant to be said or heard.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chanyeol called the technical team to see if the elevators were working, but unfortunately they couldn't fix them, within the day. He got mad at them, yelling around the room, how they couldn't do one job properly and hanging up. He was mad and Baekhyun didn't want to put more to it, because he was scared when he was mad.

"We will have to wait for everybody to leave and then go down. They will all rush to leave at 5PM and might push us down." Chanyeol said, they were meant to leave at 5PM, but instead they waited until 8PM, so they could leave. They didn't talk about anything, because Baekhyun didn't want to push him too much, when he was like that.

 

When they went to the stairs, there was literally no one to be seen or heard. Chanyeol moved Baekhyun to the side of the wall, so he could lean there and on the other side he took his hand, which surprise him. He pulled away without thinking.

"There are still people here." Baekhyun said, thinking about the CEO's image, but Chanyeol didn't listen and took it again.

"No one that I can't fire. Don't worry about that. Let's go down now." Baekhyun tried to pull away again, but the taller's grip was firm.

"There are cameras too and security." He said, feeling uncomfortable. Chanyeol sighed and the shorter felt a sudden rush or irritation from the CEO. It was stronger than anything he felt before, like he was starting to feel him more, little by little.

"Like I said, there's no one that I can't shut up. I won't let you kill yourself, just trust me." Baekhyun felt a lot of different feelings in that moment, because Chanyeol just asked him to put his trust in him and that he wasn't going to let him kill himself. Something that he was thinking about all day long. He just gripped Chanyeol's hand tighly and whispered.

"Okay." Finally taking the leap of faith, that he was struggling with, since the morning. Should he trust him or not.

They swoly started going down, It was going to take long before they reach the first floor. Baekhyun wanted to talk about something, but didn't know about what. That's when Chanyeol started talking, like he had read his mind.

"After today, we won't come here untill Mr. Byun returns. I talked with the President and he said that we can stay at home. Work from there, all the documents will be send to my apartment." Baekhyun stopped for a second, because he was surprised by the ' _We_ ' in there, but continued going down without saying anything. Chanyeol following his movements, holding him carefully, not to let him fall.

"Why not coming here? Exept being Natonal Climbing Stairs day. It's also Tuesday today, right? We can't miss days at the office." Chanyeol sighed.

"It's alright to do so, after all it's for your comfort. I told him that it is kind of hard to come and climb the stairs and all, so he said it won't be a problem to stay at home. As long as I keep an eye on you." Baekhyun rolled his eyes, of course his uncle would say that.

"You're not going to move in and live in my apartment, just because he told you to do that, right?" Chanyeol laughed again, making the boy feel worth something.

"Of course not, but I will come and visit often, because of the documents that we need to settle." Baekhyun only nodded and Chanyeol continued, full of excitment.

"And then, there's Friday! Right behind the corner. That means that we have two free days." Baekhyun was slightly getting irritated by the ' _We_ ' because he didn't know what Chanyoel meant by it, but didn't say anything and continued going down, ending their conversaion with silence.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

When they were finally in the car, Baekhyun put his seatbelt on. He didn't want Chanyeol to go that close to him again and just relaxed in the seat, because his back was hurting from all the strain again.

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol asked, his voice filled with concern. Something Baekhyun got used to recognizing, because he heard it way too often.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Baekhyun replied with a sigh, as he tried to find a comfortable spot.

"It looks like you're in pain." Chanyeol stated, being even more worried now.

"It's just my back, I got tired from all this. It's fine, really, just go." Baekhyun sighed in relief, as his back stopped hurting, when he leaned to a side in his seat.

"I wanted to apologize." Chanyeol started quietly, Baekhyun was caught by surprise with that. He didn't expect from the CEO to be the type of guy who does apologies.

"There's nothing to apologize for." The boy said, trying to get it off of Chanyeol's chest, while he wondered what the man reffered to.

"No, there is. Earlier I got mad at you for no reason and that was not right towards you. I'm the on and off type of guy, well I'm usually off, but lately I get these rushes of excitement and it goes on and off. I really don't mean it, it just happens, so that's why I'm apologizing. It will probably keep happening and you should know it in advance." Baekhyun only nodded in reply and kept wondering. Why did he got mad when he mentioned Byun, when he was all too respectful towards that name.

 

 

They didn't talk much after that, on the way to their homes, but before they went there Chanyeol stopped at the supermarket to get dinner. Baekhyun insisted to get simple ramyeon for him, but the CEO didn't listen and said that he will get some meat and vegetables to cook it for him. Baekhyun tried to say no it, but to no vain. It was too much all of a sudden for Chanyeol to come into his home and cook for him, but he didn't know how to tell him not to be so eager, without actually pushing him away. After all, that is what Baekhyun wanted in the end, to be close and good friends with him.

 

Chanyeol left Baekhyun in the car, while he gets the groceries. This time he thought of how Baekhyun would feel overwhelmed by people, so that's why he ordered him to stay in the car. The boy agreed of course, because he didn't want to say to him. That as long as he was close to him, everything was okay and that he was shielding him, even though it was kind of obvious already.

 

While Baekhyun was sitting there, wondering about Chanyeol's mood swings and why he was like that. How he actually opened up to him, to say it and apologize. It was making the shorter feel happy, because they could actually build a good friendship, since he was willing to share as well.

He was lost in his thoughts and everything around him was calm, he felt relaxed and alright. Then suddenly Baekhyun felt an aggressive energy coming near him, by instinct he turned towards the sorce of it. Before he knew, someone had opened the door to his side and dragged him out of the car, pushing him on to the ground.

"Where are the keys, bitch!?" A guy asked, as he stepped on Baekhyun, pinning him on the ground and started searching all over his body to find them.

"Where are the keys?!" The guy yelled this time, as he pulled the blind boy on his feet and shoved his back againts the car.

"They are not with me." Baekhyun said, as he tried to think of how to get out of this situation. He was terrified, because he couldn't defend himself and there was nothing he could do.

"It's not yours?" The guy asked, Baekhyun only shook his head, as the guy pulled him away from the car.

"Since you're in such an expensive car, I wonder how much the owner will pay me for you." That's when Bakhyun felt a cold blade pressed again his skin over the neck. He couldn't breathe, he was shaking and the guy's energy was just making him sick.

He was only praying for Chanyeol to come back, but then he would get hurt too, so he better not. Baekhyun's life was enough of a waste and if someone were to kill him, it would've been okay. Chanyeol had a future and a good one at that, so he shouldn't get hurt or killed. It was okay for Baekhyun to die instead of him, if that was going to save him.

"I'm no one to him." Baekhyun said, getting himself under control and trying to make the person leave with him or do whatever, before Chanyeol came back.

"We can just go to my apartment and I will give you everything I have or just take the car." The guy only scoffed.

"That won't be enough anyway. Since you were in there, he must be some big shot, so he will pay for you. Let's go!" He said, as he started pulling Baekhyun away from where they were. The frightened boy wondered, weren't they at the parking lot and how can someone do this there without getting noticed. He couldn't yell for help, because he wasn't sure if anyone would hear him, he just had to make amends with his faith. That's when he heard Chanyeol's yell.

"Let him go, you son of bitch!" The robber turned around, still with the knife on Baekhyun's neck.

"Stay away Chanyeol!" Baekhyun yelled, worried that he might get stabbed.

"Everything will be okay, Baekhyun." He said, trying to sound calm and reassuring.

"Oh, look at the love birds that we have here." The guy said ironicly, as he tightened his grip on Baekhyun and pressed the knife even harder to his skin. He felt the cut, it was stinging him, but it was fine. As long as the blade stayed on him and not close to Chanyeol.

"I've already called the police, It's over. Let him go!" Chanyeol said, Baekhyun could hear him coming closer.

"No!" Baekhyun yelled again, trying to free himself, but that only made the cut deeper.

"You want the car right? Here are the keys, take them and leave." Chanyeol threw them on the ground, close to them. The man behind Baekhyun pushed him on his knees and then he crotched too. Taking the keys, still not removing the knife from the boy's throat.

They stood up by his command, that's when Baekhyun realized, that Chanyeol was way too close because he was feeling his nothingness. When the robbed realized that as well, he pushed Baekhyun away and started fighting with Chanyeol. Baekhyun couldn't see anything so he didn't manage to take control over his balance and fell over the car. He broke the side window with his head, cutting himself on few places.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun whispered breathless, as he turned around. Trying to hear what was going on, but there was silence, nothing else. Only silence and darkness which was the most scary thing Baekhyun could hear. He was terrified that something horrible had happened.

"Chanyeol!" He yelled this time and that's when he felt him, coming closer and his nothingness embracing him.

"Chanyeol!" He yelled again, but this time he was relieved and ran towards him. He knew exactly where the tall man was and hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay?" Baekhyun asked, as he moved away and started touching his body for any wounds. Chanyeol sighed in a reply.

"I'm fine, but you..." His words didn't leave his mouth, as he put his hand under Baekhyun's chin. Turning him to a side, so he would see the cut on his neck and the ones on his face from the window.

"I'm fine Chan.. Are you hurt somewhere?" He asked again, making sure that he was alright, while gripping tightly at his suit.

"I told you, I'm okay." Baekhyun then sighed and rushed himself in Chanyeol's arms again, hugging him. He knew that he shouldn't act like that, but he didn't care.

"I thought that he stabbed you, I got so scared that he might hurt you. I'm so glad that you're okay." He felt his tears soaking Chanyeol's shirt and stinging his wounds.

"You're hurt Baek, let's go to a hospital." Chanyeol said, while lightly stroking his back. Baekhyun only shook his head, still holding onto the taller one.

"No. It's just a scratch, I will fix it home." That's when he moved away, even though he didn't want to, but he had to.

"What happened to him?" He asked, stepping few inches towards where the guy was standing few minutes ago.

"I knocked him out" Chanyeol admitted, Baekhyun scoffed.

"You really are in a good shape, no joke there." Baekhyun tried to lighten up the situation, because the other's energy was simply horrifying. He was feeling so upset and guilty, literally drowning in it and the shorter couldn't handle it.

"Let's go home." Baekhyun offered and searched for Chanyeol's hand to take. The moment he did, all of the CEO's guilt filled him up.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

When they were in Baekhyun's apartment, Chanyeol kept feeling guilty and the boy didn't know what to do to make it go away.

"I'm sorry, Baekhyun." He finally said, but it didn't change anything in his energy.

"I shouldn't have left you like that. If I knew, I would've taken you with me. I just thought it was better for you to stay there and I..." Chanyeol was getting emotional for the first time in front of Baekhyun. He was leaning over the kichen counter, the smaller was next to him. He ran a hand over his big back and rubbed it slowly, trying to calm him down.

"If you knew, nothing of this would've happened, but you didn't and it did. You can't blame yourself for things that you can't control Chanyeol. It is okay, really. We are both fine and It's all okay. Well the car is not okay, for which I will pay, but aside from that, everything is okay." Baekhyun felt him sighing and turning towards him.

"You're so innocent and naive, why are you like this?" Chanyeol whined.

"Look what happened to you, but you keep saying that It's okay and that you will pay for my car. You could've died, Baekhyun!" He was loosing his cool, it felt like he was about to cry. Baekhyun searched for his hand and took it, that's when another strong wave of guilt hit him. It seemed that everytime Baekhyun took his hand, he could feel him and with time it was only getting stronger and stronger, since he didn't feel anything the first day when they touched.

"Listen to me. Anything could've happened. I could've died a lot of times in my life, but I haven't and I could've died today, but I didn't. That is not your fault, neither is mine. It's just how the world is. We can never know how much time we have left. You need let go of the guilt that you're feeling right now, because It's making me feel bad as well." Baekhyun finally admitted that he was feeling some energies from Chanyeol, hoping that it would take his mind off everything and make him feel better.

"You can feel me?" He asked surprised, the boy only nodded with a small smile. He let go off his hand, because he felt that the guilt was mixed with other emotions and he didn't want to invade his privecy like that.

"Yes. Well only when your emotions are too strong. Not everything, just little bits here and there." But he didn't tell him the new discovery he had made. Chanyeol sighed again.

"I'm sorry, it must be overwhelming." Chanyeol said, as he stood up. Baekhyun knew exactly what he was doing, so he grabbed him by the shirt.

"It's fine, don't go. Just try not to feel like this for too long, okay?" He said with a light smile, the man who was sitting against hin only sighed.

"I will go, get some medicine fro you." But Baekhyun didn't let him, by pulling him.

"It's okay, really. I will do it myself later." He could feel the plead raying away from him, even though he wasn't holding his hand.

"Please, let me.." He said weakly. Baekhyun hoped that it would make him feel better about himself and only nodded in reply.

 

 

After few minutes, he came back with the first aid kit from the bathroom and started taking care of the wound on Baekhyun's neck. It was painful and stinging, but shorter didn't give away a sign that he was in pain. He just didn't want to worry him even more.

When he was done with that wound, Chanyeol tended the other ones over his face. The tallet's touch was gentle, warm and soft. Making Baekhyun want to feel it for longer.

"I will have to remove the glasses, so I can tend the one under your eye." Chanyeol asked for Baekhyun's permission to take the glasses off. He had remembered that the boy hated people doing things without his permission. Baekhyun only nodded and let him do it, but kept his eyes closed. He didn't want anyone to see them, not the way they were now.

When he was done, Baekhyun put back on his glasses and smiled at Chanyeol. He was already missing his touch, which was something intoxicating for him. He had to control himself not to lean into the man's touch, while he was fixing his wounds.

"Feeling better?" Baekhyun asked cheerfully, the other scoffed in a reply.

"Aren't I supposed to ask you that?" The shorter giggled.

"Nah, you're the one more traumatized from it, than me." He joked, as he shoved his elbow to Chanyeol's side. Of course, Baekhyun was scared and unsettled, but he was keeping it for himself. He was trying to make Chanyeol feel okay again, instead of making himself the center of attention and how fucked up he was. The man that was sitting next to him was more important, he was a person worth saving and helping, unlike Baekhyun.

"Are you hungry?" Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol just scoffed again.

"You're unbeliveable. You just had the most traumatic event in your life, less than an hour ago and you're thinking about food now." Baekhyun giggled, because that wasn't even close to his most traumatic experince, so he only nodded.

"Well I'm kinda hungry, but I can't eat a whole pack, so do you want to share?" He kept his smiled on, so that Chanyeol would ease up as soon as possible. Letting him think that everything was okay now, which kind of was. Apart from Baekhyun's messed up feelings inside him.

"Ramyeon?" Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun nodded, as the taller stood up.

"Alright, I will make it." He went to the other side of the counter and started boiling water.

 

 

When it was ready, they both sat on the opposite sides of the counter and started eating. The CEO was feeling okay or at least not that stressed, because Baekhyun didn't feel anything coming from him. That was enough for him to ease up too, because after all, Chanyeol was okay.

"What kind of a car are you driving anyway? It must be something like a spaceship or what not." Baekhyun joked, purposly making Chanyeol talk, because he hated the silence. 

"A very expencive one." He mumbled while eating.

"Is it Han Solo's spaceship? Oh my God! Was that attacker Hon Solo, from whom you stole it?! Jar Jar you have no shame!" Baekhyun faked a dissapointment and kept joking around. He heard the taller chuckle, which was completely enough for him right now. Having Chanyeol next to him, healthy and alright, eating and laughing. That was just simply enough for Baekhyun to want to live up to another day and spend it with him.

 


	3. You're As Beautiful As The Night Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, my friend Mido joined me and became my beta so it needed more time till we get working properly together.  
> So I hope you enjoy the hardwork.  
> 

That night Baekhyun wasn't able to sleep all night long for the first time. His mind was filled with thoughts of Chanyeol, from how he looks and in order for him to know that, he must touch his face, which made his stomach turn. Baekhyun didn't know why he was feeling this way whenever he thought of being close and having contact with the man, but it was something surprising and new to him. He never thought that he would get so attached to someone, for so little time and that he would feel anything different from their own egergy towards someone. Baekhyun was used to stay alone most of the time and he thought, that contact with people would be hard and scary. Which it was, but not with Chanyeol. It was all so strange with him around and the smaller was feeling okay, way too comfortable for the time being.

Baekhyun couldn't understand why he suddenly decided, that it was okay to die for him, to save that man instead of himself. It was something more prime than his sane judgement, choosing to protect Chanyeol instead of himself. His mind was going into million possible ways, thinking and trying to figure out what was happening.

At some point Baekhyun didn't want to think about it anymore, because it would only make things even more hard for him, if he kept putting pressure on what was going on. Maybe it was normal for him to get attached to someone, who was so good and kind, taking care of him and it wasn't something bigger or greater. It was someone he didn't know at all and Baekhyun already had mixed feelings about the whole situation.

The thing that made everything even more dramatic for Baekhyun, was that he couldn't feel almost anything coming out from Chanyeol. To actually know what kind of intentions he had towards him, was he actually caring for him or was it all just a game to seem good in his uncle's eyes, so he wouldn't get fired when Byun returns. It was making Baekhyun frustrated even more, because he couldn't figure anything out. Such a pity it was though, because if he knew that Baekhyun was Byun, everything would've been different and maybe the day he learns that, it would change things and the boy didn't want that, at all. The thing that he knew was that, he wanted them to stay like this. For him to stay close to Chanyeol, so he could survive another day in the jungle, so called world. And for Chanyeol to keep doing what he has to, which was keeping him safe by his uncle's orders.

He had so many questions and very little answers, which weren't even 50% sure, but only one thing he knew for sure. Chanyeol was different and even though he knew that all this could be fake, all the nice things he does and says. Baekhyun didn't want to stop himself from continuing it, because that man looked like the light in the end of the dark tunnel, in which he had been lost for years. Lie or not, the blind boy decided to let himself be taken care of for once, since the incident happened. See where that would lead him, even if one day all that fell apart, he would look back and say that it was all worth it, because he tried to be happy.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

Few days had passed and it was Sathurday. Baekhyun was excited about it because he was left with the impression, that Chanyeol wanted to spend his free day with him, as well and not working all the time.

Nothing interesting really happened through those days. Chanyeol was still on and off, depending and who ever knows what, but when he was in his good mood he was way too gentle with Baekhyun. He had brougth medicine to treat his wounds every day and Baekhyun was feeling uncontrolable joyful, when he felt his rough finger on his skin. The boy wasn't feeling depressed or anxious. As long as Chanyeol was there, to helping him learn. Reasuring him, that he could actually learn everything, it made him happy.

Chanyeol wanted to cook, but there was no time for that because of all the documents, that he had to take care of. Plus helping Baekhyun to understand everything. They kept eating instant food all day long.

 

 

 

Baekhyun was sitting in his room, wondering what time it was, because he could't see if it was still dark or morning already. If it was morning Chanyeol would've called for them to go out, as he did on their second day of work. Or atleast that's what Baekhyun thought, because the man had said that ' _They_ ' have a free weekend. He hoped for him to show up at some time, through the day.

Without realizing Baekhyun had started to think about the feeling of his touch on his skin again, warm and gentle. Making Baekhyun feel uneasy, as every other time when that thought crossed his mind. The feeling was in his stomach, unsettling. He discovered that he could feel Chanyeol's emotions by taking his hand, which he avioded as much as he could, while they worked together, he didn't know what to do when it happened. Those thoughts were making Baekhyun excited and wanting to try something today.

It was hard to stay in bed and sleep with thoughts like those roaming in his mind, that's why he was awake earlier than usual.

There was nothing else that he could do to pass the time, that's why he went to take his guitar. It was a gift from his parents, when he was still little. He had a dream of becoming a singer and another one was, learning to play a guitar along the way. That's why they gifted it to him, but then everything happened and he didn't have time to learn properly. The guitar was always with him, everywhere he went. He brougth it here as well, when he moved from the farm house.

"Ah, I miss you." He said, as he took the guitar into his lap, while sitting back on his bed. After he lost his parents, this guitar was the only thing left that reminded him of them. The thing that he could touch and feel, the last bit of connection that he had left with his parents.

Baekhyun used to know how to play, but then he stopped practicing and kind of forgot.

"Did you miss me?" He asked the guitar like it was alive, as he caressed the wood. He slowly started playing the first song that he had learn with his father and kept talking to it.

"You know, I met someone that makes me feel that life is worth living. My uncle says that he is very relyable and maybe that's why I jumped so quickly into it, without thinking. I got attached already, but he makes me happy nontherless. He makes me want to look foward to what the future holds for me. He makes me excited about stupid little things, which is just silly. Do you think that he is a good person, mom?" Baekhyun asked, as he kept playing with his eyes opened, staring into the darkness that he was seeing.

"Would you have been proud of me dad? I'm trying and doing my best not to let your legacy be forgotten. I'm not sure if you'd like Chanyeol, but he is an alright guy. I remembered what mom always used to say. When someone makes your heart flutter from the first day, that it is true love and that she fell for you, just like that. The moment she saw you, she knew. I'm not sure if this is the same case though, since I can't see him, but I think it's somethigng like that. He just makes me feel different and kinda happy most of the time and I don't really know what is happening with me. I want to spend more and more time with him, I don't know anymore. I wish that both of you were here, to guid me and help me through this, because sometimes I feel so lost." A sob escaped the boy's mouth.

"I miss you so much, I love you endlessly for being such amazing parents to me. I hope that you're in a better place now and looking from above, over me and smiling, because your son will not give up, not yet. I found something, that's a motivation to live to see another day and appertly I might gladly give my life for." Baekhyun's sob turned into a laughter, because he remembered how he tried to defend Chanyeol few days ago. Which he still doesn't understand why, maybe because it was the only person who tearted him like a normal human being. Instead of a disabled weak thing or someone too worthless to actually do something with his life. He was attached to him and he cared too much already.

"You've always taught me, that having someone you care for is the most important thing and I don't want to lose him." Baekhyun wiped his tears away, it was always stinging when he cried, after the incident. Maybe that's why he hated crying, but for the last hours, he had cried a lot of times and it was okay, because he needed it.

 

 

Baekhyun got startled when the door bell rang. He kind of jumped, but then he thought that it must be Chnayeol and his face lit up with a smile. His heart started beating a bit faster, which made him roll his eyes at himself. Baekhyun didn't believe in love, let alone love from first sight, that didn't even happen. Everything that was happening to him seemed like he was developing feelings for the kind stranger and it was making Baekhyun feel confused even more, than he already was. The boy put his glasses on and slowly walked to the door and asked, before openning.

"Who is it?" It could be his uncle and if Chanyeol came at the same time, it would get confusing if they kept on hiding, who he really was and talking in secrect. The CEO would know that something was going on.

"It's me!" Chanyeol's voice echoed in the coridor. Baekhyun smiled wider and opened the door, way too eagerly.

"Hey!" He said. He was feeling different now, that he had little more knowlage over what was happening with him. It seemed like a good idea to become more closer with him, just so he could see what all this was about. 

"Hey, I went to the pharmacy before coming here and got few new things for your wounds." Chanyeol said, raising the bag. Which Baekhyun heard that's made out of plastic. He smiled again at him, feeling somehow touched by the guesture, but at the same time he knew it was totally needless, because his wounds were almost healed.

"You didn't have to. Please, come in." He moved from the door and closed it after he entered.

"What time is it?" Baekhyun asked, since he had no idea.

"Pass 10AM. I was worried that I might wake you up, but I couldn't sleep much last night, so that's why I rushed here." Baekhyun nodded, wondering why couldn't Chanyeol sleep and what were the thoughts that kept him awake as well.

"I couldn't sleep too." Baekhyun stated, carefully walking to the counter where the taller was unpacking the medicine.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, guilt echong in his voice, which Baekhyun wanted gone the moment he sensed it. Every time that Chanyeol remebered anything connected to the robber, guilt filled him and the boy hated that.

"Oh, no. It's alright. Everytime I sleep I have nightmares, so it was a salvation from them for at least one night." Baekhyun said cheerfully, his smile not moving away from his face. Even the fact that Chanyeol was present made the shorter feel at ease and happy. He couldn't stop smiling, even if he wanted to. He felt okay around him.

"Let's get the wounds cleaned and put the new cream on them." Chanyeol said emotionless, before Baekhyun could refuse again, like he did every morning. He felt his mind wandering away, to how nice the man's touch felt. The need that he wanted to feel it again, made adrenaline rush inside his body. He shook his head, damning his hormmones for the first time ever.

"I'll do it myself, later. Don't worry." Baekhyun said, his smile not being phased from the dissapointment that he was feeling, because he was sure that Chanyeol would agree with him. He surprised him though and the short boy felt a reliefe when Chanyeol sighed loudly, as if he was trying to make a point.

"We talked about this already. Are you going to argue with me again, like every morning?" Baekhyun raised his eyebrows, because he sounded a lot different than usual. It was like they were in a domestic relationship, which gave him chills. Now that the thought of a relationship with him passed his mind, Baekhyun opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Chanyeol.

"No buts. I'm doing it, because I'm responsible that it happened and I still feel guilty for it. If you want me to stop raying guiltyness, like you said few days ago and I'm sure I still do. You will let me do it for you." That was kind of one of the nicest things Chanyeol had ever said to him and made Baekhyun blush a bit. He tried to hide it, but maybe it was totally poinless, because he felt like his smile was shining brighter than the sun, ever did.

The taller moved closer to him, sitting on the chair on his right. He took his glasses off before Chanyeol asked, but kept his eyes closed. He was waiting for his warm touch, bits of him excited, others just confused, because on the inside Baekhyun was acting like a school girl. After few seconds, he felt a light sting from the anticeptic that he was using to clean them.

"Does it still hurt?" Chanyeol asked, his voice low and husky, the boy only mumbled.

"No, It's fine." Chanyeol put his hand under Baekhyun's chin and raised his head a bit. That's when his mind started playign with him, making Baekhyun imagine how the taller would place a kiss on his neck or cheek and how nice it would feel, since his fingers were so gentle. He also wondered what kind of taste did his lips have and if he would ever have the chance to know.

"Are you sure, that you're okay?" Chanyeol asked with concerned voice. It pulled Baekhyun away from his daydreaming and thank God, because he was going to drown in there.

"Oh, yeah. It's alright, don't worry." Baekhyun said, while trying to catch a breath, those thoughts really surprised him. He didn't expect anything like that, but didn't move away either. He was waiting for Chanyeol to continue treating the other wounds.

"It's just, because you're breathing heavily." The man observed. Baekhyun licked his lips and swollwed hard, bitting his smile to hide it, because it was funny what kind of pervert he was turning into, only because he can't control his thoughts.

"It doesn't hurt, my neck is just too sensitive." Baekhyun said, trying to get away from the situation and leave no place for more questions to be asked. He took a deep breath trying to take control over himself.

"Oh, I see. I'll be more gentle then and quick." Chanyeol stated and moved to his wounds on his face.

"You look strangely smiley today. Not that It's a bad thing to smile, but after what happened, I expected you to be upset for awhile." Baekhyun lightly smiled at him.

"I'm just excited about today." He heard Chanyeol's surprised scoff.

"What is today?" He asked, while putting the cream on.

"Exept, Natonal Climbing Staris Day 2.0. It's our first free day." Baekhyun almost sing songed it with a bright smile and Chanyeol was done with his medical exercises by that time.

"Thanks. I know we have't worked much, but the first free day seems really nice." The boy kept talking, as he put his glasses on and when they were at their place, he finally opened his eyes. For a moment Baekhyun felt a wave of awkwardness coming from Chanyeol.

"What is it?" He asked, his smile went away, because maybe he was all too excited for something that he shouldn't be and creeped him out.

"It's strange.." He said, Baekhyun heard him rubbing his hands over his own thighs.

"To see you like that. It's something I'm not used to. I wish you were smiling like that all the time, not only because of free days." Baekhyun smiled shyly, feelings his cheeks getting warmer again.

"Well I can smile like this while we aren't in the company building, because it's not really profesional to do it at work, is it?" Baekhyun asked playfully, the man asked in the next second.

"What about while we are doing work in the meeting's room?" Baekhyun shook his head and replied.

"Wherever you can be yourself, I can too." Chanyeol chuckled at the boy's smiley face.

"You know It's infectious right? You're making me smile too." He said and Baekhyun giggled, because he was actually smiling because of him, it went both ways.

"There's nothing bad about smiling, if you feel like it. And don't tell me that you're an off guy, because around me you're going to be an on guy. And do whatever you feel like doing, not what you have to do that's holding you back from being yourself." After that Chanyeol was silent, Baekhyun felt a wave of mixed emotions, which he couldn't really figure out. The taller hit his shoulder playfully.

"You're making me feel like I'm 15 again. To go out and do all the crazy things that I want to, without caring about anything." Baekhyun could feel the nice atmosphere around them, that they were both smiling and enjoying the talk. Which made him feel comfortable with himself as well.

"What's wrong with doing crazy things from time to time?" Chanyeol laughed at his question.

"I can't. At least not here and not now." He said with a dose of regret in his voice.

"Such a pity, but one day you will do all of those things. Promise me that you will." Baekhyun said playfully, raising his hand with his pinky toe streched towards Chanyeol, who giggled in responce.

"You're unbeliveable, I'm an old man!" Baekhyun shook his head.

"Who's acting old now? Age is just a number, now promise! If not to me, than to yourself. That one day you will let the child inside you live his dreams." Baekhyun shoved him with and elbow and heard his giggle.

"Okay, okay. I promise that one day I will go out and forget everyhting, that is holding me back." Baekhyun smiled at him and found his arm, then shoulder and patted it.

"I'm proud of you." That's when they both started laughing, because they sounded just like kids who pretended to be adults.

"Did you have breakfast?" Chanyeol asked and he shook his head.

"No. I got carried away, while playing my guitar." Baekhyun replied still smiling, remembering his parents and how they would be happy to see him like this, finally feeling at ease after so many years of being lost.

"You have a guitar?" Chanyeol asked, suddenly excited and a bit surprised.

"Uhm, yes? It's a gift from my parents." Baekhyun said and wondered if the man beside him could actually play.

"Ah, I know it's too much to ask, but can I play on it for a bit?" Baekhyun's mouth formed an 'o' in surprise, because he didn't expect that.

"Of course you can! You don't even need to ask. I've wanted to play since I was a teen, but never got to it. It's in my room." He motined with his head towards the door of his room. Chanyeol stood up and went to take it. Before Baekhyun knew it, he was back with the guitar.

"I love playing guitar." Chanyeol said with a relieved sigh, like a drug addict who took his dose after a very long time, without any drugs.

"Don't you have one?" Baekhyun asked and that's when music filled the apartment. Slow accoustil melody that warmed his heart, it was suiting the scene just perfectly.

"No, I haven't had one for years. I gave up on playing after my father died." Baekhyun sighed, because he very well knew what the feeling was.

"My parents died too and that's the last thing, that I have left from them." That's when Chanyeol stopped playing.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know.." He said, as he stood up to go and put it back where he found it, but Baekhyun grabbed him by the wrist and stopped him. His action even surprised himself.

"No. Please play some more. I never got the opportunity to learn how to play it properly, so please do the honors and play it nicely, for once in it's life." Chanyeol sat back down and cleared his throat, being kind of nervous. Baekhyun giggled at that and said jokingly.

"No presure. You're only honoring my dead parents by playing the guitar they gifted to me. Yep, nothing to be nervous about." He heard Chanyeol chuckle, as he started playing the song again and along with the melody Baekhyun slowly started humming, which turned into singing after few more minutes.

The text was something that was coming to his mind in that moment, naturally. He had never tried writting a song or anything that rhymed. Baekhyun loved music and he just let it guid him.

 

"It’s my very first dream, where the story begins  
The sky full of stars are sparkling only because of me  
Finally I get to see this ordinary me  
Have this extraordinary moment

 

With unknown scenes ahead  
And ocean breeze at my face  
Siren’s singing is tempting me to cast away my original intentions  
They say that every wave would flood over me

 

But I will advance like Odysseus  
Towards my heart’s direction  
Even if the Gods may stop me at the other shore  
When I need to stand alone on the faraway battlefield  
My dreams become my weapon  
  
While the wounds I carry  
Become my medals

 

Who says only the mighty ones deserve an anthem  
Beating storms does not guarantee any good end  
Life must move forwards  
Those that hold on to their beliefs are all heroes

 

While the wounds I carry  
Become my growth  
No matter how long tomorrow’s road is  
  
I’ll set sail once again  
With my medals"

 

When Baekhyun stopped singing, there was a moment of silence. He could only hear Chanyeol's sigh, which was mixed with all kinds of emotions. They were so messy, that he couldn't possibly tell them apart.

"That was... Beautiful... Your voice is beautiful, truly amazing." How voice low and raspy. Baekhyun smiled to that, as he wiped a tear away from his cheek.

"I wanted to become a singer before everything happened." Baekhyun said with a sigh, expecting for Chanyeol to ask about more details, but didn't do so. The boy was amazed by his respect towards him. That he wouldn't push him to share if he didn't want to, he was going to wait for him until he was ready and that's exactly what Baekhyun was going to do towards him, as well.

"You have talent and you still can become a singer. Your eyes don't matter here, you can sing without them. They shouldn't stop you from achieving your dreams." He said, Baekhyun nodded and replied seriously.

"Same goes for you. Whatever's stopping you, it shouldn't. You are more, than what you let yourself believe." There was no reply, only a wave of a pain, that hit Baekhyun and he wondered what was the thing that held Chanyeol back. How deep was it burried and how painful it was.

"But hey! You and me, we can make some ground breaking duo." Baekhyun joked and shoved him with an elbow, so he could make him forget his hurtful thoughts.

"Yeah right, win some TV Show and become famous." Baekhyun giggled at Chanyeol's doubtful words.

"Why not?" They both chuckled and the taller went to leave the guitar in his room. When he was back, he sat again and asked.

"Do you want to have breafast out?" Baekhyun only nodded smiling, making a mental note that this WASN'T a date, because the first thought he had was ' _Is this a date_ '. At least it wasn't for now, not yet. Or maybe it would never be.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

They walking around the neighbourhood, Chanyeol got tea and coffee for both of them. Also few cupcakes from his favorite place, where he goes every weekend for breakfast. There was a park few blocks away from their apartment buildings, they went to it and sat there so they could enjoy breakfast out with some fresh air, among the trees.

Baekhyun chose a cupcake that was with vanilla and strawbarries, because of his delicate taste. He couldn't eat the chocolate one, which he so much wanted to get. They were sitting in silence on one bench under the thick shadow of the trees, while taking bites from the cakes.

"They are truly amazing. I thought youere kidding when you said, that they were the best ones you ever ate." Chanyeol only chuckled at him, because his mouth was full.

"Do you want to try mine?" He offered after a second, which surprised Baekhyun and he hasitated for a moment, so the man continued.

"You didn't know which one to take. You couldn't choose between the vanillaone and the chocolate one, so I got the chocolate for me. Do you want to try it?" Baekhyun smiled at how thoughtful he actually was.

"Well, I used to love chocolate more than life itself, before I lost my sight. After that, it was way too bitter for my taste, just life coffee. I think one bite won't hurt, though." He said cheerfully and reached out so Chanyeol would give it to him, but instead of placing it into his hand, he said.

"Just open your mouth." Baekhyun hasitated again, what if Chanyeol feeds him something else, just so he could laugh at him, but decided to trust him. Listen to the voice in his mind, that he wouldn't do something like that. He opened a bit, not too wide just in case and then he felt the velvet soft cake on his lips. He bit off a small part, it was bitter but it was sweet as well, because it had a chocolate cream in it. Which spilled out of the corner of his mouth.

"Ah, I made a mess." Chanyeol said and just before Baekhyun could say, that it was okay and that he was going to wipe it or just lick it. The taller did with that for him with his thumb and before Baekhyun had time to realize, what had just happened, he heard him licking it off his finger with a hum. The boy just stood there, totally shocked by Chanyeol's action.

"How is it?" He asked, as if nothing had happened. Baekhyun needed a moment to get himself under control, but he only managed to reply with.

"Sweet." But he wasn't reffering to the chocolate, but to what Chanyeol did.

"I'm glad." Chanyeol hummed again and Baekhyun could swear that his smile could be heard in his voice.

"Can I take a bite from yours?" He asked and Baekhyun wasn't in no state to refuse, he only warned.

"Be careful not to get cream over your face, because I wouldn't be able to do the same for you." Pointing out that he had noticed enough of what he did. Chanyeol only chuckled, as he took a bite from the vanilla cake.

"It tastes nice." He said and Baekhyun laughed, because he very well knew that Chanyeol had tried every cupcake that was there and that he was only playing around. Baekhyun decided to continue.

"Do you want to drink from my tea, as well?" He asked jokingly and the man laugh.

"No. I already know how it tastes like, but would you like to try my coffee?" He asked while gigling, as Baekhyun shoved him with an elbow, wrinkling his noose.

"Asshole, stop joking around!" They both kept laughing.

"I'm not the one joking all the time." He replied with fake defence. Baekhyun chuckled, continuing to eat his cake and drinking his tea.

"So, where are we going next?" The boy asked with a mouthfull.

"I don't know, is there something you have in mind?" Chanyeol asked and the shorter knew just the thing.

"I actually wanted to go buy myself new shoes and since I want something specific, I will need your eyes to guid me." Baekhyun said smiling at him, he heard that the taller clapped his hands together, as he stood up.

"Alright then! Let's go." Chanyeol said more excitedly, than Baekhyun had ever heard him.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"What are you actually looking for again?" Chanyeol asked confused, as they were in the 4th shoe store and Baekhyun didn't choose anything. Just because there were no red shoes.

"You ask me everytime we walk into a store, I told you already. I want red sneakers, but since there are only black and white, mostly gray ones too. There's no need to buy them." Baekhyun explained and Chanyeol sighed frustrated, the same way he did in the other shops, when he didn't see anything red.

"There aren't any here either." Baekhyun could hear the dissapoitment in his voice and maybe it was time for them to give up on his small and unachiveable dream.

"It's alright, Chanyeol. Someday I will get ones." He didn't reply and was silent for awhile, then he said full of excitment out of nowhere.

"No! We will find them today. Let's go to the mall, I'm sure they will have red ones." Baekhyun didn't want to make Chanyeol do things for him, more than the ones he was already doing.

"No. It's alright, really. The mall is too far away anyway. Let's leave it and go home." That's when Chanyeol took his hand and a rush of excitment that he was feeling, filled up Baekhyun's body.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, we are going." He cut and they started walking.

"I fixed the car, so we will get there fast. Don't worry we won't use the buss." Baekhyun wondered when did he have tome to fix the car, since he spent every day at his apartment, dealing with documents.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

When they were at the mall's parking, Chanyeol helped Baekhyun to get out of the car by taking his hand. While they walked inside, he didn't let go of him even for a second. Baekhyun could hear a lot of people from every side. He knew that if Chanyeol leaves him he would be hit with many energies and he might have an attack, but at some point he knew that he had to let go of him, so he could go and do what he had in mind. His hand felt so warm and safe around his small one, that he didn't want to let go.

Baekhyun wondered why Chanyeol would keep holding his hand, since he was walking right next to him, but he didn't want to ask because his daydreaming would be ruined.

"There's a very big shoe store, right here." Chanyeol said, as they walked in. He kept making disappointed sounds, as they walked around it.

"There they are!" Chanyeol yelled excited and starteled Baekhyun. He let go of his hand and ran to where supposedly were the shoes.

"We found them!" Chanyeol kept yelling, Baekhyun could bet that he was holding them up high in the air right now. That's when a worker came to them, Baekhyun felt that she was worried and confused, but he was smiling. He could feel the taller's happiness, raying everywhere around them.

"Can I help you?" She asked hasitant, as if Chanyeol was a mad man, which he probbaly looked like. Baekhyun chuckled to that and the CEO apologized formal, but he couldn't hide how excited he was.

"I'm sorry, I just love these shoes." He said, still raying happiness out of him. For the first time for Baekhyun to feel and it only made him happier.

"Let's try them on." Chanyeol said, as he lead Baekhyun to a chair.

"Sit here." He was, so excited that the boy couldn't even believe every wave that was coming his way. The man was touching him without realizing, shoulders, arms, knees and it made the small boy feel like this was the Chanyeol that was hiding beneath everyhting. The real Chanyeol that he could care for even more than the masked one.

Baekhyun leanded down to put the shoe on, It was his size, but he was supposed to tie the laces. The boy had tied many of them through his blind life, but right now he just couldn't. No matter how many times he tried, they just didn't tie together, maybe he was just too excited.

"Here, let me." Chanyeol said and like a flash, he was kneeling across Baekhyun in a second and tieing his shoes. His finger working way too fast under the boy's to actually feel anything. His head was just an inch away from him, but before Baekhyun could do anythuign, he was gone.

"There we go." He said, sounding proud. Baekhyun stood up and tried to walk few steps. Those were one of the most comfortable shoes he had ever wore.

"How does it look?" He asked, hoping for a postive responce.

"Really nice." Chanyeol said with the really happy note not leaving his voice.

"We will take them." The man said without wasiting another second. Baekhyun stood there for a moment, there was that ' _We_ ' again, making his heart flutter out of nowhere.

The boy took out his wallet and prepared some money. That's when Chanyeol gently pushed them away and said.

"I will buy them." Baekhyun insisted and refused.

"Like hell you are! You've wasted your whole day, walking around with me. Then drove me here and now paying. That's not gonna happen!" Chanyeol only chuckled.

"Yes, it will." And gave from his money to the cashier.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun said with a warning in his voice, like he was going to beat him up.

"It's just shoes, don't get so worked up. Come on, let's go." He took Baekhyun's hand again, like it was totally natural and walked out the store. The smaller was frowning, not noticing Chanyeol's emotions.

"Come on, don't be mad. I really wanted to buy them for you, because you wanted them so much. Count it as a gift from your best friend." Baekhyun only scoffed, ' _best friend_ ' he repeated in his mind, he was more than a best friend to him.

"Can we sit for a bit, somewher. I'm kind of tired." Baekhyun said mumbling, still frowning. Chanyeol didn't say anything as he lead them to some chairs. They were silent and Baekhyun was wondering how could he get away from him for less than 10 minutes, without him breathing in his neck. Thats when he made it way too easy for the boy.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Would it be okay if I leave for a bit? I will be back quickly." He said and Baekhyun nodded, pretending to be still mad at him.

"You should get me some tea before you come back." He said, making it sound that it was the only way, that he would forgive him. Chanyeol giggled in agreement and left. That's when the shiel was gone, Baekhuyn felt like he was totally naked and out in the open. He could feel everybody around him and he had less than 10 mintes to achieve his plan.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Baekhyun was walking back, trying to find the exact spot that Chanyeol had left him and sit there, before the taller was back and notice, that the boy went on walking around, alone. He was happy with himself, that he managed to do what he wanted, without the CEO knowing. That's when he head him.

"There you are!" A loud yell was coming from a far. Before the shorter could say anything and explain why he was gone. Chanyeol was hugging him the same way, Baekhyun was hugging him the night when the attack happened, when he thought that he had lost him, kind of desperate to feel him close.

"I thought you got overwhelmed again and took off and got lost. I freaked out that you could have an attack somewhere and just pass out." Chanyeol was blabbering, while Baekhyun rubbed his back to calm him down.

"I'm okay Chan. I just went for a walk, I'm fine." He barely said, because Chanyeol's bear hug was kind of suffocating him, but the feeling was nice.

"I got so scared, Baek." Chanyeol said, still not letting go of him. The man's head, cuddled up in Baekhyun's neck. He could feel his whole body trembling and his energy was pure horror and stress.

"I'm here and I'm okay. I'm really sorry for going off like that. I didn't think you would get so worried." Baekhyun said calmly, continuing to rub his back.

"Let's go home?" The boy offered and Chanyeol only nodded. After a few more seconds, he let go of him and took his hand firmly. Baekhyun could feel how dedicated the CEO was, not to let him go out of his sight again. It was all confusing for him, because from one side he loved the care that Chnyaeol was showing. From the another, it only seemed like he was doing it, because his uncle told him to and wanted to save his job, by obaying the orders.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

They went together at the grocery store this time, because Chanyeol didn't want to risk it again. Fortunately nothing bad happened and Baekhyun was thankful for that. He was finally getting the hang of how to live in the big city with a lot of people, along with his shiel next to him.

Chanyeol told him that he was finally going to cook something for him, as he had promised through the week. Since they had more time now, he was aiming at making homemade pasta.

 

"Awh, you're such a lovely couple!" An old lady said, as they were waiting in line at the store. In that moment, Baekhyun pulled away his hand from Chanyeol's.

"We aren't..." Baekhyun tried to say, but the lady cut him.

"Oh, my dear boy. You don't know, but the giant next to you, has eyes only for you." Baekhyun felt himself blushing along with a wave of stess and awkwardness coming from Chanyeol.

"If you like this young man, just tell him. You're so adoreable together." She said to Chanyeol now. Baekhyun mentaly thanked the old lady for the nice observation that she had made and shared with him, because he didn't have eyes to see for himself, what the man next to him was actually up to. They didn't say anything else, just payed and left.

"That was awkward." Baekhyun said, trying to figure out where Chanyeol was actually standing in this whole situation, because things were getting more and more complicated for the boy, to figure out himself.

"She didn't mean any harm." He just stated, as they go in the car. Baekhyun didn't got anything out of him like he intended to do.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

It was funny, how Chanyeol told Baekhyun to sit at the counter and not do anything. Only help him with the cooking, by telling him where were the things that he needed. Baekhyun couldn't just sit there like that, so he whined until the taller gave him a spoon and told him to stir the spaghetti, while they were boiling. Baekhyun could feel the warmth of his body, because he was just few inches away, preparing the souce. Or maybe he was purposely staying that close, so if the shorter made a mistake, he could react on time and stop him from getting hurt.

"How do you like it? Salty, sweet or sour?" Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun remembered how his mother used to prepare it. Always asking how he liked it the most. Italian food was his most favorite one, so he always asked his mother to cook it.

"Sweeter." He said, as he continued to stir.

"Here, try it." The taller said, while blowing it, to become cold enough for Baekhyun to try. He slightly opened him mouth and when the sweet tomatoe souce with sophisticated herbs was on his tongue, the boy felt that it wasn't a spoon. It was a finger, Chanyeol's finger. He moved away quickly, shocked by what the man did. He licked his lips and took a step back, but Chanyeol noticed his unsettledness and explained.

"I'm sorry, I had to make sure it wasn't hot and burn you." Baekhyun nodded, liking his lips again. Trying to forget about the feeling of his finger in his mouth, but the more he tried to get over it. The more insistent the thought became, which he actually enjoyed without meaning to.

"It's tasty." Baekhyun said, that's when he heard Chanyeol licking his finger with a hum. Now he wasn't able to get the thoughts out of his mind, he felt his cheeks turning red.

"Yes, it's nice." Chanyeol stated.

"And I think the spaghetti are ready." With those words Baekhyun slowly went back to sit on the counted. Leaving Chanyeol to deal with the rest, while he was trying to get over himself.

 

 

"God, I had no idea that you could cook!" Baekhyun almost moaned, when he tried what Chanyeol had made, he chuckled in reply.

"You helped too, that's why It's better than usual." The boy's stomach turned, as he heard him saying that and his cheeks were getting warmer again.

"You should go to Master Chef." Baekhyun said trying to control himself. He heard Chanyeol standing up and walking to the counter.

"So, you want us to go to a Music TV Show first, win there. Then I should go to a cooking show and win there as well?" He asked, playfulness in his voice as he opened a bottle of wine, while Baekhyun only chuckled.

"I got this from our company. Everybody say it's the best one yet." Chanyeol said, while he poured Baekhyun a glass. He reached to take it and sniffed few times. The moment the scent filled his nose, the boy remebered when he tasted that grape.

"Ah yes, our Pinot Noir from 2015. It's my most favorite one, since I started working here." Baekhyun was with closed eyes now, his glasses hiding him. He was enjoying the colorful taste, that the wine gave him.

"Where did you find it? I'm sure, that I drank the last bottle in the middle of 2016. They told me, that there wasn't any left anymore." Baekhyun asked, after his edmiration ended. Gratitude was echoing deep down in his voice.

"I'm happy that you like it. When it was out back in 2015, everybody said that it's the best wine that the company ever made, so I got few bottles for myself." Chanyeol explain, Baekhyun could hear the pride in his huski voice, also that he was smiling.

"Few bottles?!" The boy almost cried out, which made Chanyeol chuckle.

"You want to know if I drank the other ones, don't you?" He asked with a mocking note, to which Baekhyun frowned.

"Of course not! Why would I?" He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. That only made Chanyeol laugh now and say cheerfully.

"So you can drink them." He stated, chuckling. The smaller kept frowning, because _of course_ he wanted to drink them and proud CEO knew.

"That's a lie." Baekhyun said pouting a bit, because he knew that there was no way he could get to those bottles now.

"First, for your information. I haven't drank any of them, this is the first one and I have 5 more bottles." Baekhyun then gasped, because he needed to get his hands on at least one of them. Chanyeol stood up again, but this time he went behind Baekhyun's chair, as he poured the wine, even though he could do that while he was sitting. When he was done, he left the bottle on the table and Baekhyun felt how he leaned down from behind. His arms were on both side of the boy, pressed to the table. He was so close that, he could feel Chanyeol's warmth.

"And second.." Chanyeol whispered in Baekhyun's ear, which made him freeze. His heart pounding in his head, goosebumps were all over his body. He had to admit that the CEO's husky voice was sexy and even more, when he was whispering. The boy only swallowed hard, trying to even his breaths.

"I will give them to you, but on one condition." Baekhyun didn't find it necessary to reply and ask what it was. He knew that Chanyeol would say it on his own, plus if he did ask. The shorter, would have probably sign louder than usual or worse, moan the question.

"Only if you share them with me." His words were slow and hoarse, making chills run down Baekhyun's spine. His heart pounding hard agains his chest now. He closed his eyes again, even though Chanyeol couldn't see that. Baekhyun wondered how much more sweeter and delicious would it taste on his lips. That's when he couldn't hold his sigh back and let it out, but managed to turn it to his advantage.

"Are you drunk, already? Just from one glass, that's kind of disappointing." Baekhyun managed to sound confident and disappointed, despite what he was feeling inside. He felt Chanyeol's surprise after he said those words. Maybe he expected another reaction, but shorter managed not to let him win at his little game. For which Baekhyun wasn't sure, that the man was actually playing or was it all in his own mind.

"I'm not drunk at all!" He said, as he moved away just as quick. Baekhyun took a deep breath, calming himself.

"Well, you sound drunk." Baekhyun stated, more confident now. His emotions were under control, hearing that Chanyeol only scoffed while going back to his chair. They both tried to finish their dinner, well Baekhyun tried to, because his stomach was feeling full now, after the adrenaline that filled his body.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

They were sitting on the couch now, telling jokes to each other. They weren't holding back that much or hiding behind their masks now. Baekhyun giggled at Chanyeol's loud laugher, which filled the whole apartment after his, yet another lame Star Wars joke. The man's laugher was making him feel alive and happy, he couldn't imagine how he would live a day without hearing it.

"I really can't tell anymore, if you like Star Wars or dislike it, after so many bad jokes." Chanyeol said, as Baekhyun gasped with fake offence.

"My jokes aren't bad!" He said, as he shoved his elbowt at Chanyeol's side.

"Sometimes they might be lame, but not bad. Since you laugh, that means I still have it in me." He said with a cheeky smile.

"I haven't laughed or smiled so much, since a very long time." He admitted and Baekhyun could feel how the atmosphere was going to turn serious soon and he really wasn't ready to talk about serious things. He wanted to laugh with Chanyeol and enjoy life as it was.

"So, thank you really." He said, completely serious now. Baekhyun only nodded and sighed, because he was missing the happiness around them already.

"You know, since we are on the serious note now, I was thinking of asking you something." He said, bitting his bottom lip nervously.

"Yeah?" Chanyeol asked curiously.

"Well, I was wondering, how you actually look like and..." He got all nervous and started playing with his own fingers, a habit that he had ever since he was a child.

"You have to touch my face to know that." Chanyeol stated like he read Baekhyun's mind. He only nodded in reply and then hurried to say.

"To which you can say no, of course." He didn't want him to feel presured or anything like that. That's when the smaller felt Chanyeol's hands, taking his own and slowly bringing them up towards his face. He could feel the man's warmth just an inch away from his long fingers. Baekhyun didn't touch him, before he got permission to do so.

"You can." Chanyeol said and let go of his hands. Baekhyun gently started touching his skin, it was softer than he imagined it would be.

"Close your eyes." Baekhyun said, almost as a whisper and moved his fingers from Chanyeol's forehead to his eyes. They were big and round, more protruding than other people's, the boy smiled at that.

"You really have big eyes." Chanyeol chuckled amazed.

"You didn't believe me?" Baekhyun scoffed.

"I had to see... Well feel for myself." He felt him smiled under his fingertips, as he moved to his cheeks. Which were kind of chubby, it felt like he was touching a baby.

"Your fingers are very soft." Chanyeol noted, which made Baekhyun smile. Then he moved to his lips, the moment he touched them, Baekhyun wanted to feel them on his own. He gasped without realizing it, when the man parted them and his breath brushed Baekhyun's skin. He swallowed hard and tried to continue his observation without being completely lost in his thought, of how puffy they were and how he wanted to bite them. Then Baekhyun moved to his chin and then finally to his ears, which were pretty big. That made the boy laugh more than he should.

"What is it?" Chanyeol asked confused.

"Am I ugly?" He asked again, Baekhyun kept chuckling.

"No! Of couse not. It's just that you said, that you had big ears and I joked about it, I'm sorry for doing that. You have nice ears." Chanyeol scoffed.

"Oh that, It's alright. I liked the Jar Jar Binks jokes, anyway." Baekhyun felt him smiling and smiled back at him. Then he slowly ran his fingers through Chanyeol's hair and smiled even wider, when he felt how soft and curly it was.

"I use a balm for my hair and it smells nice too. I'm sure you are using one as well." Chanyeol said playfully, because Baekhyun enjoyed touching his hair and kept his hands there the longest. The shorter only laughed and moved away, to sit where he was before. Still turned toward the CEO, with his leg bent on the couch, in front of him.

"So, tell me. Am I ugly or am I handsome?" Chanyeol asked, but was still joking. He didn't really want a serious answer to that.

"Well, let's say somewhere in the middle." Baekhyun replied with a smirk, but he really thought that Chanyeol was handsome. Not beautiful, but good looking indeed. He was manly, which was pretty nice, since the smaller always found guys kind of girly looking, or at least the ones he met. 

"Middle? That's offending." Chanyeol scoffed and Baekhyun replied.

"I told you that you look like Jar Jar, not a prince from Disney. So I think that, when I say middle, it means pretty good." They both chuckled at that, because they knew that no matter how ugly Jar Jar was, he was cute too.

"You know, since we are doing this right now, I want to ask you something as well." Baekhyun waited for him and expected a question of the sort, ' _How did you lose your sight_ ' or ' _How long has it been, since you can't see_ ' but Chanyeol's question surprised him.

"Can I see your eyes?" This was something that Baekhyun wasn't expecting and wasn't ready for, not yet.

"I..." He tried to say, but Chanyeol cut off quickly.

"You can say no, It's alright." Baekhyun sighed and leaned his head down.

"It's been awhile since someone saw them. Actually, my uncle was the last person who did. Before that, every person that saw them just called me a freak and that it's ugly to walk around without black glasses. That it needs to be hidden away, so it's kind of hard for me." He admitted, taking a deep breath while he moved his hands to his glasses so he could take them away. That's when Chanyeol suddenly grabbed his hands to stop him.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." He said, but Baekhyun shook his head and the taller continued.

"I won't laugh at you or judge you. I won't say anything about it, you can be sure of that." Baekhyun lightly smiled, as he took them off, his eyes still closed.

"I know, I trust you." He almost whispered, but Chanyeol heard it. That's when he slowly started opening his eyes, nothing really changed about what he was seeing. Everything was black, deep and endless darkness. It didn't matter, if he was with closed or open eyes. That's when he heard the man gasp and before he could say anything, Baekhyun closed them and turned away.

"Ah, I told you that they are ugly!" Then he felt Chanyeol grabbing his hands again, which were laying in his lap. He was closer now, their legs touching.

"No, no, no. That's not it. They are beautiful.." He exclaimed and gently put his hand under Baekhyun's chin, slowly turning his face towards his own again.

"Please, let me see." He said, while still holding one of Baekhyun's hands. He could feel the taller's admiration, rather than dispite or disgust, as others felt when they saw him without glasses. That's why he decided to try again, slowly opening them. Hearing Chanyeol gasping again, like something took his breath away. His hand moved away from Baekhyun's chin and now he was holding both of his hands with his large ones.

"Oh my god, this is so beautiful.." He was amazed, breathless. Baekhyun could feel that his words were sincere, because admiration was filling his body.

"It looks like the bright blue sky and the ocean, but filled with millions little stars that shine brighter. There's a whole universe hidden in there." Chanyeol needed sometime to cope with the sight that he was seeing. Which Baekhyun always thought was ugly, because that was the only thing that he heard. Now that the man against him was saying those words, all bad things he heard about his eyes, somehow started to fade away. Few beautiful words could erase hundreds of bad ones.

"They are as beautful as the night sky." Chanyeol gasped again, when Baekhyun moved them, like he was looking away.

"The color changes depending on the light that goes into your eyes." He said, amazed again.

"Pure perfection, so unique." He whispered under his breath and Baekhyun closed them, because he was feeling that he was about to blush, if Chanyeol continued. That's when he whined that the boy did so.

"Show's over." Baekhyun said with a soft smile, because his heart was warmed from Chanyeol's words. They sat back on the couch, normally now, because they were turned toward eachother until now. Everything was silent for awhile, each of them lost in his own mind and thoughts.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Chanyeol asked out of nowhere.

"Not really." He replied and the taller said.

"Me too" Baekhyun replied with a smirk.

"We can go around town again. Searching for another pair of shoes, maybe yellow this time? Since we have nothing else to do." They both chuckled, that's when Baekhyun's phone rang and he picked up.

"Yes?" It was the man that Baekhyun lived with, the owner of the farm house, that they harvested the grape.

" _Hello Baekhyun, I hope that I'm not bothering you this late at night?_ " He said and and the boy replied.

"No, of course not. What is it?" Then the man explained.

"I will need you to come tomorrow, here at the farm. It's time for harvesting and you need to taste the grape and tell us how to proceed." Baekhyun had completely forgotten that it was that time of the year.

"Oh yes! Of course I will. For how long?" He asked and the man replied cheerfuly now.

"Couple of day, a week at most." Baekhyun nodded.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, then. Have a goodnight." He said and hanged up. The boy could feel Chanyeol's curiosity and explained to him.

"They need me at the farm, to taste the new grape. I guess I have plans for a few days now. My beautiful yellow shoes will have to wait." He expected for Chanyeol to at least giggle or most likely laugh, but he was silent. His energy was just blank, nothingness filling the room again.

"Oh, I see." The professional worker Lee Chanyeol was back and Baekhyun hated it, so he tried to fix that.

"It will be only for a few days, you will have time to rest from me." He said jokingly, but Chanyeol didn't laugh, there was only a bitter scoff. Baekhyun could even bet that the man was frowning at this moment. He knew exactly what to do to cheer him up and bring the happy Chanyeol back. He stood up and carefully walked to his jacket.

"You know, I was saving this for a better moment, but since I'm leaving tomorrow and you will probably miss me." He teased, because he knew that Chanyeol wouldn't miss him, because _why would he?_

"Today, when I ' _ran away_ ' from you. I kinda did it because I wanted to buy something for you." He explained and walked back to the couch, feeling Chanyeol's curiosity mixed with anger. Baekhyun hurried to explain, because he didn't want him to become more angry.

"For which I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that, but I'm sure that you will agree it was worth it, after you see this." The shorter took out a little present box.

"I really hope that you will like it." He said with a smile, while Chanyeol took it and opened it. After few seconds, he felt the man's emotions change, from the curious anger to something that was feeling like candy sweet, adoration and just love.

"It's a mini guitar. I know how much you love them, so I went to find one as a souvenir. I know It's not much, but with it I want to express my gratitude for taking care of me and teaching me things for this past week. Thank you, Chany..." Before Baekhyun was finished with his sentence, Chanyeol's arms were already wrapping around him. His face burried in Baekhyun's neck.

"Thank you, Baekhyun." He said into him skin, making him shiver a bit. Which made Chanyeol tighten the hug.

"So, you like it?" The boy asked faking a surprise, but there was a hint of satisfaction, that was echoing in his voice.

"I love it." He only said and kept hugging him. Baekhyun moved his arms behind Chanyeol and hugged him back, rubbing his back slowly.

"I'm glad that you do." He smiled to himself and heard the taller sniff. ' _Is he crying?_ ' Baekhyun thought, but decided not to invade his privecy like that and just kept him still for awhile longer, as he joked again instead.

"And don't forget, everytime you miss my lame Star Wars jokes just look at it and you will remember my voice saying, 'Jar Jar how could you do that!'" He giggled at himself and continued. A little bit seriously, but still cheerful.

"And of course, you can call at any time you want, there are still phones. After all we live in the 21 century." He ended joking again. Chanyeol only nodded and slowly pulled away, like he didn't want to.

"I'm sorry, I guess I had too much wine." He said and Baekhyun shook his head.

"Don't apologize, It's fine." He was smiling at him, the boy wanted to make him feel comfortable and not more upset than he already was. His emotions were a mess at that moment and Baekhyun wondered what was the thing that made him feel so upset and confused.

"I'll get going." He said, while standing up and the smaller followed him.

"Thank you for this, it's really nice." He pointed out towards the present.

"See you tomorrow." He said and left in a hurry, like he wanted to hide away. He left Baekhyun all alone in the apartment, which was turning colder and colder with each passed second. He was alone with his thoughts and his demons once again, the thing that he hated the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to Luhan's Song - Medals for suiting this scene to perfectcly that it made me cry
> 
> And a special thank you which will go to the moon and back, since a lot of people helped me with this particular chapter. I actually ended with beta reader, my first one yay!
> 
> So firstly I want to thank Sumi for actually making/helping me start writing this story, I wouldn't have without you and thanks for staying up late at night to talk about it and how to make it better, thank you!
> 
> @lostcaseo who didn't let me lose my motivation even once and always kept me at my best to make this chaper work out since I had a midlife crisis with it thanks!
> 
> @criesforyixing who took time to read it and gave me feedback to what I need to fix, thank you
> 
> And to @MidoBaek AKA my beta reader for tagging along when I really needed one and hopefully will stay by my side for many long and exhausting stories haha welcome to my team, I hope we will get along all 3 of us with Sumi and make one badass story out of this!
> 
> P.S This chapter took too much effort hahaI wrote it once, then i re-wrote it a second time and then did it a 3rd editing :) so I really really hope that all that effort will pay off by bringing you joy while reading it. Thank you!


	4. Welcome To My Safe Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long! I was busy with Life stuff haha.  
> For those who are waiting for this story to go on, thank you for the support!  
> I hope it won't disappoint! Enjoy <3

Baekhyun was dozing off, while the car was moving. He had to get up very early, so the driver from the company, that his uncle sent could drive him to the farm. While he was in the state between sleep and being awake, thoughts were roaming freely in his mind. One in particular was staying there and didn't want to go away. Why did Chanyeol react like that the night before and why did he leave so suddenly, without a reason. 

Baekhyun spent most of the night to think about it as well and didn't manage to get enough rest, so he was overly tired now.

They left at 6AM and should arrive around 9AM.

Baekhyun's phone started ringing, which startled him and pulled him out of his snooze. He answered autimatically.

"Yes?" His voice sleepy and hoarse. He didn't expect for Chanyeol to call him any time soon, or even meet him when he goes back, since he was acting strange.

" _Did I wake you up? I'm sorry._ " Chanyeol's voice echoed from the other side of the line, to Baekhyun's surprise. He sat straight in the seat and clearned his throat, now wide awake.

"No, not at all. I'm travelling, I kind of fell asleep." He admited guilty, but smiled because of the fact that Chanyeol had called him.

" _You left?_ " His surprised voice echoked again, making Baekhyun wonder where he was.

"Yes, the company sent a driver to take me and we departed around 6AM." He explained, yawning.

" _Oh, I was just getting ready and planned to drive you myself._ " Baekhyun didn't need to touch or even be around him to feel his disappointment, he could hear it loud and clear.

"I'm--sorry." Baekhyun yawned again, mid sentence. Hearing Chanyeol sighing from the other side.

" _Didn't you get any sleep? You sound like you're dying to find a bed._ " The boy giggled in responce.

"I was worried last night, I couldn't sleep well." Baekhyun said, hinting to the CEO and hoping he would understand what he meant. There was silence for a few seconds.

" _I'm sorry_." He paused, as if he was apologizing for keeping him awake and continued, trying to cover it.

" _That I didn't manage to drive you. If I knew it was so early, I would've woken up and do it._ " Baekhyun smiled at his words, which made the warm feeling inside his chest come back.

"It's alright, I'll be back in no time." The boy said, as he tried to reasure himself more than Chanyeol, he actually missed him.

" _Call me when you arrive._ " He said and with that they hanged up. All of Baekhyun's worries disappeared, because the CEO didn't seem to mind what had happened the night before, the way he expected him to.

 

 

Baekhyun called Chanyeol as he promised, when they arrived. Letting him know that everything was okay, while they travelled and that there was a lot of work for him. Explaining that it would be hard for him to call through the day. The boy didn't know why he even said that, since there was no reason for them to talk to each other, but felt like he was supposed to call every few hours, just to hear his voice. Chanyeol, surprised him yet again, with his reply. That he could call whenever he liked, even if it was in the middle of the night.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

That's how three days passed. Baekhyun was over tiring himself through the day, while walking through the farm. Tasting the grape, if it was ready to harvest and at night he would call Chanyeol to tell him how his day went. The first night, Baekhyun expected for them to just talk for 5 minutes and hang up, but ended up talking until the middle of the night. They discussed, things about work. Then they talked about what kind of food Baekhyun would like for when he returns and Chanyeol promissed to cook it. They talked about the weather, how it sunnier at the farm and the air was much more fresh than the city. About when he was going back to his apartment, which he didn't know.

After they hanged up, Baekhyun realized how much he actually missed Chanyeol, being around him.

On the next morning, he had recieved a voice messege from Chanyeol. Wishing him a nice day. And that became a routine through those three day. Talk to late nights with him over the phone and recieve good morning voice messeges each morning. Through the days, he was busy to actually think about anything, but whenever he had time. The thought of Chanyeol was the only one occupyng his mind, he missed him and wished that he could be there with him, to show him his most favorite place and share it with him.

 

 

It was noon and Baekhyun was sitting in the house. Getting some rest after lunch, that the workers or his foster family, as he like to call them, made.

"Baekhyun, someone is here to see you." The woman said. Baekhyun didn't expect anyone, but he assumed that it was his uncle again. He loved to visit him at the farm and the air was good for him, now that he was getting sicker. That's when the nothingness, that he knew by heart filled the room.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked with raise eyebrows, surprised. He heard Chanyeol chuckling.

"So, you can recignize me now?" Baekhyun smiled shyly and bit his lips.

"Sort of." He said, as he heard the taller walking closer and without any warning, he wrapped his arms around his smaller's body and burried his face in Baekhyun's neck.

"I missed you." He mumbled into his skin, making the boy shive, because he didn't expect this. He didn't exepct any of it, Chanyeol visiting or the hug and mosly those words. Baekhyun's heart was beating faster, feeling his somach turning, but he hugging him back, tightly this time. Not like the night at the apartment, he let himself show that he missed him as well.

"Me too." Baekhyun whispered against his shoulder. He could feel that Chanyeol was gripping at his jacket, like he didn't want to let go. Which made him confused, what had happened to make the taller act like that. The smaller carefully backed away from him and searched for his hand.

"Let's go." He said, as he took Chanyeol's hand and started walking, taking him out of the house and into the farm. He wasn't going to ask what was wrong, not until Chanyeol himself felt ready to share on his own.

"Where are we going?" The man asked, as Baekhyun felt his confusion filling his body.

"I want to show you around." He said smiley, because he was happy that he wasn't upset anymore and that he was here now.

When they were far away from the house, Baekhyun slowed down the pace. He was slightly breathless, but his smile not leaving his face. He wrapped their finger together, because he didn't want to let go of Chanyeol's hand, he wanted to feel everything that went through him.

"Here, this is the farm where I spent few years. I lived here as if this was my home and it still feels like that. The fresh air is amazing, isnt it?" He asked, while taking a deep breathe along with Chanyeol.

"Ah! I just love it when it's sunny!" Baekhyun said loudly and laughed happily.

"Do you smell it? The scent that is coming from all the nature around us." Chanyeol only giggled in responce.

"You look so happy." He said, making Baekhyun turn to him and say something he didn't expect that will slip him mouth.

"Because you're here." That's when he felt Chanyeol's awkwardness and surprise. Everything was silence for awhile, Baekhyun felt himself going red and hot, he was blushing. He shouldn't have said that, he let go of the taller's hand and walked forward, trying to hide himself from the emberrassement.

After few seconds, he felt a large hand grabbing his own and wrapping their fingers together again. It felt like that's where it belonged.

"I didn't expect my presence to be the cause of your bright smiles." Chanyeol said, his energy was raying happiness all around now, which only made Baekhyun's smile come back.

"While we talked on the phone, I wished that you would be here, so I could show you this place. And here you are." Baekhyun exhaled with a relieved sigh.

"I'm happy." He smiled at Chanyeol. He could feel his happiness as well, nothing else mattered right now exept both of them.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

They walked around the whole farm. Even though Baekhyun couldn't see, he knew it by heart. He could walk around it without getting lost or fall over, because he had spent day after day exploring everything that was on that land. Chanyeol was surprised by how freely he was walking. He showed him one of the trees that he had hit himself the first few days, while he was learning where the path was. How he burried little tresures under another tree, so when he came back after years he would find them there. He told him all kind of stories that had happened to him through those years, that he spent there.

 

 

It was already night, Baekhyun knew it because he didn't feel the sun on his skin and the night's wind was brushing against it.

"Aren't you tired?" Chanyeol asked amazed. He shook his head, because he was full of excitement, he actually had a chance to share everything that he wanted to with him.

"Are you?" He asked, as he stopped walking. Chanyeol giggled.

"No." Baekhyun smiled at him, squeezing his hand tighter.

"Good, because there is one more place that I want to show you." He said, as he pulled him towards the destination.

 

When they were there, Baekhyun let go of his hand for the first time since he took it hours ago. He spread his arms and spinned in a curcle.

"Here it is." He said with a smile, showing everything that was around him. He knew excatly where they were.

"My safe heaven." Baekhyun exhaled loudly, as he let himself fall on the ground.

"It's beautiful here." Chanyeol said, as he sat next to him, who was still laying with a big smile on his face.

"I know right, even though I can't see it. I can feel it, it's truly amazing here." He said, running his finger through the grass.

"Every time when I felt sad or anxious through the years, I came here and leaned on that tree." Baekhyun pointed at it, behind them.

"It had been my second home, that tree knows everything about me and all of my secrets." Baekhyun bit his lips at the memories filling his mind.

"I spend most of my days here, when there wasn't any work to do. Nights are different, than days though." He took a deep breath again.

"When the grape flowers are blooming and the day is sunny, that's when I love coming here. Smelling the delicate scent, that comes out of them when the sun rays cares them." Baekhyun explained, remebering those days.

"You like flowers?" Chanyeol asked amused and the boy chuckled.

"Depends on the flowers, really. Some are very nice, others are kind of venomous." He laughed, as he wrinkled his nose, remembering how unsettling it was so smell the bad ones, then he felt Chanyeol getting awkward. Maybe it was because of him, he kept talking all day and not letting him rest. Before he could say anything and apologize, the taller relieved his worries.

"If I knew that you liked flower, I would've..." He cut himself, before he could say the whole sentence, but Baekhyun knew what he was about to say. It made him smile, as he replied.

"I don't like flowers that are sold in shops. It always makes me sad to see them, because they are cut off from the groud and eventually they will die. Well, it made me sad before, when I saw people walking around with bouquets. I don't want to kill such beautiful living things. That is why, I love the nature, there are flowers that bloom and will die when it's their time and not forcefully." With his word, Chanyeol's awkwardness was gone and Baekhyun was happy that he achieved that.

"Nights are different as I said. You can feel how the daily life is sleeping and there's a whole new world when it's dark. That we actually miss while we sleep, it's all so beautiful." Baekhyun was still smiling, his arms under his head like a pillow, Chanyeol sitting close to him. Everything went silent for awhile, they were listening to the night life, that the boy so greatly adored. He took off his glasses, but kept his eyes closed.

"The President came yesterday." Baekhyun said, his voice low and upset now.

"He came to visit me here, because he loves this place as well. You probably don't know, but he is sick, very sick." He stopped to take a breath and sighed.

"He nearly passed out in front of me and I couldn't do anything." He mumbled, letting the sadness take a hold of him. He knew that Chnayeol didn't know that he was his uncle and that there was no point of him to show sympathy, so he continued.

"Byun will probably step in, soon..." He left his sentence unfinished, because he didn't know how. He wasn't ready to be Byun Baekhyun.

"I don't care." Chanyeol said and surprised Baekhyun, he felt hurt by those words.

"What do you mean?" He asked and recieved a reply that he didn't exepct.

"I don't care about Byun anymore." Baekhyun mouth opened in a gap, because he was Byun and that changed everything.

"I've been living my whole life, trying to get to Byun and work for him and get this posittion, but I don't care anymore." He said, as he took Baekhyun's hand. He thought of pulling away, because he didn't like what he was hearing, but changed his mind after he felt Chanyeol's energy. It was pure, it was real. Turly sincere, taking away his breath.

"Because I have you now." Chanyeol whispered, making him shiver, because he was feeling everything that the man felt. He loved him, somehow out of nowhere. Chanyeol had strong and deep feelings for him. Without realizing it, Baekhyun found himself in a complicated situation. He didn't know how to reply to his feelings, because there were still so many unsaid things between them, so he just kept quiet.

"You know.. I've never told you about my family.." Chanyeol started, while holding his hand, now lay next to him, with his head turned towards Baekhyun.

"It was long ago, when my father died. I was still a child, when it happened. He was businessman, but his partner, the one he had plans with, he tricked him. They had a company of their own, half my father's and the other half his partner's. They were childhood friends and worked together to achive their dream. But at some point his partner decided that the company was going well and that he didn't need my father anymore, so he trciked him to sell all of his actions and ended up without anything. He took the whole company for himself, he was too greedy. After awhile my father got ill and we didn't have enough money to pay for his treatment, so he passed away.." Chanyeol was silent for awhile and Baekhyun squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. They layed there, their hands licked between them, faces turned towards the sky.

"My story is longer." Baekhyun said, faking a joking tone, because he was upset from what had happened with Chnayeol. He was feeling his pain running through his own body.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." Chanyeol told him quietly.

"No, I want to. I want it to be here and now." He sighed, as this was the place where he felt most secure about everything.

"As you know, my dream was to become a singer. My mother and father didn't have any bad intentions towards that, but at some point they said that I should deal with life on my own. If I wanted to do something that they didn't intent for me to do. So I went off to the sunset." He scoffed to himself.

"I left home for awhile, learning to play the guitar and sing here and there. It had been awhile since I saw my family and wanted to reunite at a concert of my favorite band. So I called them and said that we will go together at that concert." Baekhyun sniffed, trying to hold his tears. Chanyeol gripping his hand to show hom support.

"I went home, they were happy to see me, my mother and father. We left for the concert and watched it, it was the best time of my life, because I was with them after few years of being separated and they seemed to be happy as well. While we were driving home, my father offered me to go back home and support my singing career since he saw that I would not give up on that and my mother agreed with him. It was really the happiest day of my life. That's when it happened.." Baekhyun stopped, swallowed hard and a tear ran down his face, his eyes stinging.

"A truck hit our car, It was a big one with tank filled with something. When the crash happened, we were okay. I remeber how my mother was asking me if I was okay and my father was alive too, but a second after.." He took a deep breath, trying to hold his tears.

"There was another truck, same as the other one, it ran over the car. Killing them on the spot, right infront of me. Aftet that, the liquid that was in the tank, spilled all over us and got into my eyes. It was blue, bright blue, stinging like it was some kind of acid. I don't know should I be glad that it got into my eyes, so I didn't have time to see my parent's dead bodies or not." A sob escaled his mouth, it was mixed with painful mock.

"Since that thing got into my eyes, I was permanently blind. Nothing and noone could help. I didn't really want to be helped. My parents lost their lives that night, because of me and it's only fair if I lost something as well." He finished with another sob.

"I'm really sorry." Chanyeol said, as he moved closer to him, wiping his tears away with his fingers. He could feel how close he was, towering over him. Baekhyun sniffed, taking his hand that was wiping the tears and placed it over his chest. Now holding both of his hands, trying to calm himself down, by the feeling that Chanyeol was giving him, which was love, care and adoration.

They stayed like that for awhile, until Baekhyun relaxed a bit. Chanyeol freed one of his hand, so he could caress his face.

"It's not your fault, none of it." He whispered, as he slowly ran his finger over his cheek, to his chin. Baekhyun could feel the adoration filling him up, but he didn't understand what Chanyeol liked in him.

"I don't understand, Chaneyol." He said, not being able to hold it in.

"Why do you like me? I'm not worth it." As those words left Baekhyun's mouth, the taller's finger was suddely on his lips.

"Shh, never say that again." His voice deep and soothing. His hand moved to caress his hair, making Baekhyun feel at ease.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, moving to caress his cheek again.

"You're pure and real. Not stained by all the coruption in this cruel world." He was talking slowly, making the boy feel relaxed and worth something.

"I'm broken, I don't function normaly." He sighed, as he tried to push the taller away, even though he didn't want to. He just wasn't sure in him, though Chanyeol's emotions were absolutely reasuring.

"That only makes you even more special." Chanyeol said, as he leaned to press a kiss on his head. Baekhyun's heart was beating faster than ever. He didn't know what to do or how to react. His mind refused to work and the only thing that his body told him to do, was give up and let go of all the doubts that he had toward the CEO.

"I..." Baekhyun tried to say, that he had been feeling things towards him as well, but nothing came out. Chanyeol's finger found his lips again.

"Shh, please don't say anything. Let me have this moment and then you can tell me." He said, as Baekhyun felt that he was expecting rejection, but didn't say anything. Chanyeol wrapped his arm around the smaller's waist and hugged him closer, he felt so small. He snugglinng his nose in Baekhyun's neck, something he apperantly enjoyed doing. The boy was feeling every breath that Chanyeol took, making him shiver every time it caressed his sensitive skin on his neck.

They layed there for what seemed like hours, not talking or moving. At some point Baekhyun thought that Chanyeol had fallen asleep, but he wasn't because he tightened his grip around his little body. It had calmed him as well, he felt like he could talk now.

"Chanyeol.." He whispered, gaining his attention.

"I like you too." He said with sigh. Baekhyun didn't expect to feel so relieved after those words were said out loud. He felt Chanyeol's heartbeat speeding up and his emotions getting mixed up, so he decided to spear him and explain more.

"It happened pretty fast, if I have to be honest. It surprised me as well. Only after few days that we spent together, I started feeling way too attached to you and my mood depended on you. If you were around or not, that's how I was happy or unhappy. You don't know, but the nothingness that you have around yourself, has been my shield from the world. That is why I had those attacks when you were away, you were shielding me from everything. I let myself rely and depend on you, which desicion I made with my full concious, that might ruin me one day. And still, I chose to trust you and let you take care of me. And as it turns out, for the first time in years, I had good luck that you actually aren't like most people and not using me or taking advantage." Baekhyun scoffed to himself.

"So many times, I was afraid and full of doubts, that things might go wrong and that you would be mad at me. Leave me at somepoint, because of Byun..." Chanyeol stopped him, as he caresed his lips with his thumb.

"I told you, he doesn't matter anymore." He was towering over Baekhyun again. It was his turn to talk now.

"I was dedicated to my work, almost all of my life. I've never let feelings in the way of what I had to do, to get what I wanted. That changed when you showed up, I didn't expect much from you actually." Chanyeol giggled at himself.

"How little I knew. I just saw you as another opportunity to get closer to Byun and not get fired later. Then I saw that you were blind, I honestly didn't expected that exactly, when the President said that you needed special care. With simply being yourself, you made me start feeling things. I was torn at some point, should I keep on working and be prefessional or let myself be happy with the time I spent you. You made me feel alive again, like I was a teen, when everything was easy. That's why I was on and off most of the time, because I couldn't decide, which was more important." He scoffed.

"And yesterday, I realized what is more important. Remember the day you ran away from me, if i can call it that." They both laughed, because how can a blindman run away.

"The moment I saw that you were gone, I felt pure horror, I've never felt something like that. Then later that night you gave me the sweetest present. All those things made me realize that my feelings matter more, than what I _Have_ to do." Chanyeol stopped and caressed Baekhyun's cheek.

"I really like you. Baekhyun." The boy smiled playfully at him.

"I know." He giggled, as he raised their linked hands. Chanyeol laughed surpised, at the realization.

"I can feel everything that you feel, while I hold your hand." He said with a smile.

"You're too cheeky, you know that right?" Baekhyun only smiled at his reply.

"Can I ask you something?" Chanyeol said out of nowhere a bit more serious now, which made Baekhyun's heart skip a beat, because he thought that he would ask about Byun. That he already knew and this was all too well played of for a game.

"Yeah?" He tried to hide his fear, but his voice trembled.

"Please, open your eyes." He said and moved closer to him, so he could see them. Baekhyun gadly did so, hearing Chanyeol's gasp and feeling his amazed adoration, filling his body. The boy chuckled.

"I feel like you're never going to get over the fact, that they are blue." The CEO caressed his cheek, making Baekhyun's heart speed up, like it did every time Chanyeol touched him that night.

"They are so beautiful, a piece of art. You, are beautiful." He said, making Baekhyun smile and feel his cheeks warming up.

"I'm really happy, that you're here." Chanyeol raised their linked hands and softly kissed Baekhyun's hand. Making him shiver of how warm and gentle his lips were, thinking how would they feel on his own.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

They didn't stay long there, because it was getting cold. They walked back to the house, while holding hands. This time it was different than the others, Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol's happiness and calmness, while holding his hand. It was never like that, it was stronger now, more vivid. The other thing that was different, was that Chanyeol's was slightly caressing Baekhyun's hand with his thumb while they were heading back.

Baekhyun was smiling, he knew that he had developed feelings for Chanyeol, but he never expected for him to retun them. The boy was happy, because of that fact and he was glad that Chanyeol didn't rush anything. He didn't kiss him, as if he knew that Baekhyun needed little time to get used to him in that way. He knew that it might overwhelm him, so he just waited, patiently.

When they walked into the house, the workers greeted them. With respect towards Chanyeol, because they knew he was the CEO of the company at the moment. And by name towards Baekhyun, because they very well knew about his whole situation and saw him as their child, not their boss.

"Mr. Lee." The man greeted. At that Baekhyun felt that Chanyeol stiffened and fear went through his body, hurrying to retrieve his hand from the smaller's grip.

"It's okay." Baekhyun said, as he gripped his hand more firmly, wrapping their fingers together.

"They are like family." The boy smiled at the direction from where the man's voice came.

"Baekhyun." He greeted him with a pat on his shoulder. The smaller smiled even wider at the man that gave him food over the years.

"Good evening." He greeted and heared the woman respond.

"Oh, my dear Baekhyun! You've come early. Dinner isn't ready yet." He smiled at her.

"It's okay, Yoona!" He reassured.

"Are you going to stay over the night Mr. Lee?" She asked and Baekhyun felt that Chanyeol's energy changed. He was feeling awkward, because of the whole situation like he was out of place and he didn't know how to answer that question, as if he was waiting for the boy's permission to stay.

He only nodded at him, tightening his grip around Chanyeol's large hand.

"Yes. I would like to stay." He said with his professional voice, making the shorter chuckle.

"Then I'll prepare dinner for you too and Joon will prepare you a bed." Baekhyun very well knew that they barely managed to find space for him, on the last floor and there was certainly no space for Chanyeol anywhere.

"Uhm..." The man tried to say something, but Baekhyun cut in.

"There's enough space in my room." For a moment Chanyeol stiffened again.

"You can go rest and I will call you when dinner s ready." The lady said and Baekhyun dragged Chanyeol to the stairway.

 

When they were in his room, The smaller sat on his bed and bounced a few times, still holding his hand.

"Come, sit." He smiled at the taller, as he sat.

"You shouldn't be so nervous around them, they won't say anything to anyone." Baekhyun chuckled, remembering what Chanyeol had said about being able to fire anyone who saw them.

"There will be no need to fire them. Trust me, you can relax." The boy kept smiling.

"You felt that?" He asked, sounding embarrassed. Baekhyun only nodded.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. It was worrying him, why was he feeling down after being so happy earlier.

"What's wrong?" Baekhyun asked worried, his smiled wiped away from his face. He searched for his hands and took both of them in his own. Chanyeol sighed in reply.

"I..." He tried to say something, but he couldn't. Baekhyun wanted to tell him, that he can share anything with him, but remembered that he had his own secrets that are kept away from him, so he didn't.

"It's okay, if you don't want to talk about it." He said with a reassuring smile towards Chanyeol.

"No, it's not like that." He replied, while he kept playing with Baekhyun's fingers. He could bet that Chanyeol was looking down and away from him for the first time.

"I was just wondering about something." He said and Baekhyun patiently waited.

"Can I kiss..." He hesitated, making Baekhyun's heart speed up.

"Your cheek?" He finally said and smaller couldn't help himself but laugh.

"Well, I didn't expect that." He kept giggling, feeling that Chanyeol was getting nervous and awkward. Baekhyun only smiled widely, turning his head to a side, giving his cheek.

After a second he felt his breath brushing against his skin and then Chanyeol's soft lips touching his cheek. He smiled happily, but didn't move when Chanyeol backed a little to whisper something in his ear.

"Thank you." Feelling his breath again. His whole energy changed in that moment, he was at ease now and some how relieved. Baekhyun only wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck in a reply, wanting to kiss his cheek as well.

But what he didn't expect, was for Chanyeol to lose his balance and crash down on top of him. He started laughing loudly when he realized how childish they were.

"This went well." Baekhyun giggled and Chanyeol instantly moved away.

"I'm sorry." In that moment Baekhyun wished he could have his sight again so he could see his blush.

"It's fine, really. Don't be so worrisome." He said with a smile, reaching out for his hands.

Chanyeol took them and the boy smiled at him.

"I wanted to return the kiss, but look what happened." He laughed again, while swinging their hands.

"Baekhyun! Honey! Dinner is ready!" The woman's voice echoed in the corridor.

"Coming!" Baekhyun replied, jumping off the bed. He lightly pulled Chanyeol's hand.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my second family, as Chanyeol my boyfriend and not Mr. Lee the CEO of Byun Enterprise. That's why I want you to act normal, as if you're only with me. You can trust them." Baekhyun reassured him again, because he knew how hard it was for the taller to open up in general, but didn't notice that he let the ' _my boyfriend_ ' slip his mouth.

He felt the man's hesitation, but mixed with excitement and bits of confusion, so he tried again.

"You don't have to, if you're not comfortable." Baekhyun raised their linked hands to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back Chanyeol's.

"I'm fine with anything, as long as you're okay." That's when he felt the CEO relived again. He stood up and with a smile Baekhyun walked to the door.

"Wait." Chanyeol said lightly pulling the shorter's hand. He turned around to face him.

"Mm?" Baekhyun was curious what he wanted. That's when Chanyeol stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's wait. Burring his face into his neck, making him shiver.

"Thank you." He said, taking a deep breath and tightening his hug.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

They were sitting at the table now, all four of them. Chanyeol was sitting next to Baekhyun and the man and woman across them. The taller was nervous and Baekhyun could feel him, he searched for his hand under the table and wrapped their fingers together, showing him that it was okay.

"So, let's leave all the formalities aside and talk normally to eachother." Baekhyun said nodding towards the family.

"This is Chanyeol and you can call him that and not consider him as a boss. He won't fire you or anything, I guarantee that." Baekhyun smiled cheeky.

"And Chanyeol, this is Yoona and Joon, my second family. You can feel like you're at home, while you're staying here. Please take good care of him." Baekhyun added in the end and squeezed his hand.

"I hope that you'll enjoy our dinner, Chanyeol." Yoona said, as he awkwardly chuckled.

"Thank you for having me in such short notice." He said shyly.

"Baekhyun's friends are always welcome here, no matter at what time!" Joon said cheerfully.

"Thank you." The man said again, his mask was gone and the real Chanyeol was at display and Baekhyun was happy that he could do that for him. Help him get rid of his facade, at least for awhile. He was shy and sweet and normal.

"Let's dig in, shall we?" Joon said, as he clapped his hands together.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They had fun while eating dinner. Surprisingly Chanyeol was more friendly, than Baekhyun expected. Once he relaxed the taller started talking about everything and anything with both of the house keepers.

From farming with Joon, to cooking with Yoona. He found a subject to talk all the time and not letting silence take over the room, even for a second.

Baekhyun was glad that Chanyeol could adapt so well, without putting a mask on and that actually he was himself, the person Baekhyun liked.

 

 

When they finished dinner and Chanyeol helped with the dishes. Saying goodnight to the family, they went upstairs.

Baekhyun was sitting on his bed and felt that Chanyeol was feeling awkward. as he stood in the middle of the small room.

"What is it?" The boy asked with a small smile.

"I don't want to sound needy or anything, but I'll need a pillow and a cover to put on the floor...." Chanyeol was cut by Baekhyun's loud laugh.

"You're not going to sleep on the floor!" He said way too obviously.

"Then?" He asked confused. Baekhyun patted the bed to his side.

"Won't this be more comfortable, than the floor?" The sherter asked, his smile only growing.

"It's too small for both of us." Chanyeol stated. Baekhyun only giggled, reaching out both of his hands.

"Come here." After a second of hesitation, the boy felt Chanyeol's warm hand taking one of his and sitting next to him. Baekhyun moved to sit closer, their thighs brushing.

"What's wrong, why are you like this? You were so calm and free at the field. Now you're just acting like a schoolgirl who is afraid." The boy joked and shoved Chanyeol's arm with his elbow, but the taller didn't laugh.

"It's just..." Chanyeol mumbled, while playing with Baekhyun's fingers.

"I don't want to push you into something, that you might not want and rush things. I kind of rushed everything already, when I told you that I like you." Chanyeol was blabbering nervously, making Baekhyun search for his face with his hands and then putting a finger on his lips like the taller did earlier.

"Shh.. Enough. I also told you that I like you, didn't I?" Chanyeol only nodded still with Baekhyun's finger on his lips.

"Then relax, don't be so awkward. If you want to hold my hand, you can." Baekhyun took his hand and raised it in the air.

"If you want to hug me, you can." The boy wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's large torso, making his own heart flutter because that was his first time hugging him like that after the robbery.

"And if you want to kiss me...." The smaller was surprised by Chanyeol's big hands, that cupped his cheeks. He felt so small, once again.

"Can I?" The man whispered, so close that Baekhyun could feel his breath on his face.

"Yes." He gasped, waiting for the warm sensation that he wanted to feel for so long. A second later his lips were touching Chanyeol's. Slowly melting into each others embrace. It was much more sweeter than Baekhyun had imagined it. Chanyeol's puffy lips were filling the space between his own, like they were meant for eachother.

When they parted, but just an inch. Their foreheads still pressed against one another. Baekhyun said playfully with a smile.

"So, do you still want to sleep on the floor?" Chanyeol only chuckled in a reply and pecked his lips. 

"No." He whispered and kept showering him with light kisses, enjoying each and every one of them, like Baekhyun was a sweet chocolate.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

They were laying in bed, cuddled in eachother. It really was a small bed, but it was enough for them. Baekhyun was laying on Chanyeol's chest, one arm around his waist and their legs wrapped around one another.

After the firts kiss that they shared, Baekhyun started feeling Chanyeol like every other person. As if a wall fell, the moment their lips touched. Like the taller gave up on hiding and fighting, he could feel everything without a single error. But the moment they part and they weren't touching at all, the nothingness was back. And again, everytime they touched Baekhyun felt him, like Chanyeol's emotions were his own.

 

 

When they switched positions, Chanyeol's face was in Baekhyun's neck. Slowly breathing trickling him, but the feeling was nice. The taller was playing with Baekhyun's hand that was laying on his stomach.

"You're the best thing, that happened to me, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mumbled into his neck, lightly kissing it. Chills running down the smaller's spine, because of how sensitive his neck was and how soft ther other's lips were.

"Everytime, that I'm with you.. It feels like I'm free and that I can be myself... Be real." He kept mumbling and kissing his skin between words.

"I can finally act normal and let myself feel things, after so many years." He was talking more to himself than to Baekhyun. Even though he didn't understand much of what he meant with thise words, the boy knew enough.

 

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

_"I can't believe that he is gone..." The teenage boy said quitely under his breath, while he was staringat the grave stone. On which his father's name was written. His mother on his left side and his bigger sister on his right, both crying. It was raining, pouring, but his mother didn't want to leave. All of the other atendances left hours ago, but his mother wanted to stay and cry over the grave._

_"It's all Byun's fault!" She yelled with all of her strength. She kept crying, kneeling over the newly digged grave. His sister wrapped an arm around him and whispered._

_"Everything will be alright." In that moment theirmother turned arounf, he eyes filled with tears._

_"No it won't be! Not until they feel this pain!" Her whole face was different than what he remebered. It was filled with haterate and spite._

_"Promise me, that you will avenge your father!" She yelled at the boy, while she grabbed him by the shoulders._

_"Promise me, that you will make thesuffer they way I am right now!" She kept saying that and waiting for the boy's answer._

**_"I promise mother..."_ **

 

 

Chanyeol woke up with a gasp. All of his memories rushing into his mind. How after that day, his father's funeral, he had started to prepare for what he promised his mother. Take revange over the Byun family for taking away her husband and their father. No matter how poor they were after the lost all of their money and his father. Chanyeol's mother insisted to send him to an elit school and for him to study well, so he could get to Byun Enterprises after he graduates. His life was spent, doing exactly that. Studying and doing what he had to do, to get to Byun and take his revenge.

Chanyeol was lost in his thoughts, when he felt something move into his arms. He looked down to see the little beautiful boy that he had spent the day with, sleeping there. They were at the farm, he had confessed to Baekhyun few hours ago and they had falled asleep in his little bed. Chanyeol stared at him and how gentle his features were, he softly caressed his face.

"You're the only real thing that I have." He whispered, still caresing him. The boy moved under his touch, as if he felt it in his sleep and snuggled closer to him.

"I found you for a reason." He said, placing a kiss on his forehead, continuing to admire the small boy, that was dreaming about something.

"I want to live for myself from now on." He whisperes again and wrapped his arms firmly around the smaller and shoved his nose into his hair, taking a deep breath. It smelled like strawbarries and it was softer than anything else that he had touched. It felt like he was holding a little puppy, something that would break any second, if he didn't take good care of it. Chanyeol looked at him again and his heart started beating faster, the second he saw that they boy was with opened eyes. The moonlight that filled the small room, sparkling into his bright blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked concerned, his voice raspy from the sleep, which made Chanyeol's heart rate increase. He smiled at the boy, even though he couldn't see, he hoped that Baekhyun could feel how much he appreciated him. After having such a hard time himself, the boy thought of Chanyeol, if he was alright. It only warmed his heart even more, his feelings for the smaller grew with each passing day, that he spent with him.

"Nothing." He tried to wave it off, but Baekhyun moved to a sitting position now, searching for his hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked again, even more concerned now. Chanyeol only nodded, smiling slighty. He remembered his dream and everything that he had been through.

"Just a bad dream." He admited, because he knew that the boy could feel him. When Baekhyun heard that, a small 'o' formed in surprise on his face, which Chanyeol found endearing. From the moment he didn't see him as something to get closer to Byun, Baekhyun's whole existance was simply adoreable and cute. Everything he did made Chanyeol fall deeper and deeper, without realizing it and he was happy that it happened, because he needed it.

Now after he met him and felt how free he could feel and be, Chanyeol wanted to let go of everything and have this with Baekhyun and start anew. He was happy that they met. He knew that the reason to meet the boy, was for him to be happy and feel love, something he never thought that he will have, Instead of looking revenge and poison his life any longer. It was time to give up on that stupid vendeta, that kept going for over 10 years.

"I'm sorry." The boy said, pouting a bit and snuggling back into his arms.

"For the first time, I wasn't having a nightmare and I think it's because of you." The smaller explained, as he wrapped their legs together and his arms tightly around Chnayeol's torso.

"Come closer. You will see that all nigtmares will go away." Baekhyun whispered into his neck, as Chanyeol shoved his nose back into his hair again, taking a deep breath.

"Thank you..." He whispered against it. He was so grateful that this boy entered his miserable life. That he showed him, that life should be about more than just hate. That there was love and light into the darkest place. That he made him feel alive again and that he wanted to live a life without needing anything else than him and the happiness that he brought with hmself.

Chanyeol  pulled away just enough so he could look at the boy's beautiful face and rub their noses together.

"Thank you for being you and simply existing." He felt how the smaller's heart started beating faster against his chest and smiled, he leaned closer and kissed him gently.

"Thank you, Baekhyun." He whispered again to his soft lips. The boy had no idea how relieved he felt, because of him and how grateful he was for pulling him out of the dark hole that he kept living in for years. Chanyeol knew that this was the last nigh that he would remember all of his painful memories and that it was the last night, that he would think of Byun and his revenge towards him. It was time to give up and live happily with what he wanted and needed. Live with Baekhyun and away from everything, away from his past. He took another deep breath of the sweet strawbarry that the boy smelled of and kissed him more insistant, because he gave up on what he had been living for. Now it was time to give in into something that was cempletely unknown to him, but he wanted it more than anythign else.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Chanyeol woke up from something that was tickling him. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Baekhyun. His hair a mess from the sleep, all fluffy and sweet. He smiled, because the scene was the cutest thing ever.

"Oh! I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" The boy asked. Chanyeol shook his head.

"No." Baekhyun moved his hands away from his face.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to feel your face again.." He said guilty, as he sat in the bed, cross leggied next to Chanyeol, who chuckled at how sweet the smaller was. He wrapped his arm around the boy and layed him on the bed. Now he was towering above him, his lips an inch away from Baekhyun's.

"You can touch all you want, no need to do it without me knowng." He smiled and pressed their lips together. He was going to live the way he wanted to. The way he deserved.

"Good morning." He mumbled against the smaller's lips, as he traced them with his tongue, making the boy moan under him.

"Morning." He replied almost breathless, trying to return every kiss that Chanyeol placed. After awhile, when he thought that the smaller won't take anymore kisses he moved away, but the arms that were wrapped around his neck held his close enough.

"Don't get up, you're in a good mood. I don't want that to go away." The boy under him mumbled with a whiny note, he was pouting too. Chanyeol sweetly kissed away that pout and laughed when he pulled away again.

"As much as I want to stay in bed with you, we have to get up." He kissed him again between words.

"You have work to do and I want to do something special today." Chanyeol sat on the bed, Baekhyun was still wrapped around him like a koala and sitting into his lap. He was happy that the smaller wasn't feeling uncomfortabt from his suddent wanting to have so much phisical contant. Maybe he needed it as much as Chanyeol did.

"Something special?" Baekhyun asked confused, as he kept sitting into his lap and leaning his head on Chanyeol's shoulder.

"Yes. Remember that day, when you told me to promise you to do all the things I've always held back on?" Baekhyun only nodded.

"Well, today is that day. I will do whatever I want to do and not care about anything esle." He placed a hand under the boy's chin, raising his face towards his own and whispered.

"In fact, I will live every day like that from now on." And kissed him, gentle and sweet. He didn't want to be too needy, but truth to be told. Chanyeol didn't want to move even an inch away from the boy that lightened up his life in the most unexpected way. He made him feel something he never thought excisted, which was love.

"So, that's why you're so loveable?" Baekhyun asked chuckling and slowly got up on his feet.

"I'm happy to hear that you will do that and even more happy to know that you actually want to spend that day with me." He said with a shining smile, which made Chanyeol stop breathing again, like all the other times it did when he smiled like that. He didn't only smile with his lips and teeth, but when he truly smiled, Baekhyun's eyes smiled as well, forming a happy face and it made Chanyeol want to kiss him again.

"I want to kiss you all day long." Chanyeol's words left his mouth without him thinking. His breath stopped, because he didn't want to sound overly excited about their relationship, which he was. Instead of worry or rejection, Baekhyun only smiled brighter at him.

That's when Chanyeol knew, that he had to tell the truth to Baekhyun and that the sooner he did, the better.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Everything that Chanyeol did from the moment he openned his eyes, only surprised Baekhyun. He was cheerful and happy all of the time, wanting to kiss him every now and then. He wanted to hold hands all the time, he he was a whole new person now. _'Maybe that is the On Chanyeol'_   Baekhyun thought. Maybe, that was the real person under the mask and it only made him happier as well, because he had finally made the man feel free and happy.

 

They were under Baekhyun's special tree, their fingers wrapped as they held hands and layed there on the grass. The sun raying around them, it was warm. He had convinced Joon and Yoona to let him have today as a free day, so he could spend it with Chanyeol. 

The boy honestly didn't expect this kind of reaction out of Chanyeol, that kind of change on 360c. But again, there was something that kept hurting Chanyeol and help him back for a long time. He understood that he wanted to live as well, the way Baekhyun wanted to live too. They both had found life into each other, as it seemed and Baekhyun was move than happy to share this feelings with him.

There was only one thing that bothered Baekhyun and he knew that he had to say it, as soon as he could. He had to admit to Chanyeol. that he was Byun. Because keeping a secret that big away from him, was just unfair and hurtful. So he decided to tell him after the sunset. When the Earth was sleeping and evetyhting was silent.

 

They spet the whole day around the farm walking and talking about everythting and nothing. Hugging and kissing like they were teenagers who didn't know what real life was about.

When they got back inside the house fo lunch, Baekhyun went to the winery, which was placed in the basement to get some cheese. They always had diferent kinds of cheese, because Joon loved to drink wine and eat French cheese.

Since they kept it on shelves and Baekhyun was short to actually manage to reach it, he climbed one of the barellas carelessly. He had left Chanyeol in the kitchen and went down, Baekhyun had no problem with those stairs, because he was going up and down every day for a few times. The problem that he didn't think of that he would lose balance on the barel and fall. Baekhyun felt how the whole barel will flip from his weigth and that he would fall, he thought if he grabs the shelves for support, he would only bring them down. That's why he just let himself fall, tha make damage to the good, hoping that the barel wouldn't break.

When he felt that he was falling, everything seemed on slow motion as things like that did. He waited for his body to hit the hard, cold ground and feel the pain, but instead, a second later. Warm, strong arms were under him, holding him in the air. Baekhyun gasped and quickly wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck, he knew it was him because he nothingness was embracing him.

"I told you not to do dengerous things like that on your own." The man's voice sounded strong and harsh, slowly leaning to put Baekhyun down. He thought that Chanyeol was mad at him and that he would yell, how careless he was for doing that.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled guitly, leaning his head down. He heard how Chanyeol took the cheese, without any problem with his height.

"I didn't think this would happen." Baekhyun said again, still leaning down and waiting for the man's shout. That's when he felt a hand under his chin, raising his head, he felt Chanyeol's breath on his face ah he heard his whisper.

"Never.." He kissed him, for a mere second.

"Ever.." Another kiss and move away just a quick.

"Do that, again." And kissed him fully now. Baekhyun could feel the worry and desparation that the man felt through that kiss. He wrapped his arms around the taller's neck and pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and this time he pulled Chanyeol for a kiss. While they were fighting for dominance over the kiss, the taller took Baekhyun off of his feet, which made him gasp and break the kiss. He placed him on top of the barel, sitting on it. He moved between his legs and closer, cupping his face with both hands and whispered against his lips.

"Don't ever, make me worry like that again." And kissed him, Baekhyun let him take the lead, because it was way too sweet to fight for who is better. He only wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's waist and gripped onto his shirt, pulling his closer.

When they parted for air, Baekhyun loosed up his grip and rubbed their foreheads together, then moved his head to lean it on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said again, as he searched for Chanyeol's hands. When he took them, he realized how worried the taller really was. His whole body was filled with fear and pain, that something might've happened.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He would've joked, that the worst thing that could've happened was his ending in the hospital with something broken, but didn't think that Chanyeol would laugh at that, so he didn't. He only wrapped their fingers together and placed a kiss on Chanyeol's hand.

"I'm fine." He said, reasuring him and smiled at him. He didn't really expect that Chanyeol would be so caring for little things like this. He also didn't expect what he did just now. He wrapped his long arms around the smaller's body and hugged his tightly, snuggling his face into his neck, like he was a lost child.

"Yes, you are." He mumbled. There was something more that he wanted to say, but he didn't. Baekhyun hugged him back and let him calm for awhile, he could feel how fast his heart was beating and how heavy he was breathing.

After a few minutes they went to the kitchen to finally have lunch.

 

 

In the afternoon, they went on walking around the farm. Holding hands and talking, but suddenly Chanyeol let go of his hand and ran ahead.

"Oh my god! That's a stork!" He heard his amazed yell and smiled, because he sounded like a child that had never seen one.

"Woah, look at it! It's flying above us! I've never seen one in my life!" He was so excited about the bird, that it made Baekhyun want to see it and not only the bird, but he longed to see Chanyeol, he wanted to see his happiness and not only feel it. He wanted his sight back, once again. He started hoping for something that was impossible, a day that he could see again and spend hours just looking at the man that he had fallen for.

"Did you see it?!" Chanyeol kept woahing and Baekhyun took his hand and wrapped their fingers together, because he wanted to feel his excitment.

"I wish I could." Baekhyun with a sigh, letting go of his hopeless thoughts and replaced it with a joke, so the man wouldn't feel bad for him.

"I'm blind, you idiot." He said with a laugh, shoving his elbow playfully into the others stomach. That's when he felt Chanyeol's energy mix with many others, he was happy, confused, than guilty.

"Oh my..." The taller said, as he turned to Baekhyun, taking his face into his large hands.

"I'm sorry." He said, but he was giggling. His happiness was stronger than the little guilt he felt and the boy was glad for that. Chanyeol kissed him playfully.

"I'm such an idiot." He giggled into the kiss.

"You are.." Baekhyun mumbled against his lips and enjoyed all the kisses that Chanyeol placed after that. On his nose, cheeks, forehead. The boy grabbed him by the collar and pulled his closer, their lips touching as he spoke.

"But you're my idiot." And kissed him, like that was the last thing he would do.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

Baekhyun was happy and when he felt Chanyeol's happiness, he just couldn't stop smiling, because he knew that the man across him was just as mesmarized and lost into sweet nothings as himself. Everything was just perfect and the boy wished they could stay in that moment forever.

"You know, I wish that this moemnt would last forever." Chanyeol said like he read Baekhyun's mind. They were sitting next to the tree and Baekhyun's head leaned on the taller's shoulder. He wrapped their fingers together and squeezed tight.

"I don't want anything to change between us, even if there are things that we don't know about eachother." Baekhyun said, referring to what he was about to tell him. That's when he felt Chanyeol's energy change, he was stressed and unsettled, which made the smaller woder why, but remembered that Chanyeol had his own secrets and Baekhyun was okay with that. He was going to be absolutely and completely honest with him and then wait for the mand to trust him as well and share them.

Chanyeol sighed loudly, caresing Baekhyun's hand with his thumb.

"You know...I..." He tried to say something, but couldn't finish.

"We both have unsaid things, don't we?" Baekhyun asked mumbling, as he cuddled closer, rubbing his nose into Chanyeol's neck and hugged his arm.

"I guess so..." He replied, as he shoved his nose into the boy's hair and took a deep breath. It seemed that it calmed him down, Baekhyun had noticed that he did that when he didn't feel well.

"I'm just scared, you know?" Chanyeol said, into his hair.

"I'm scared, that you will change your mind after you hear some things, that I have to say." He said, sitting lower now and switching their positions, snuggling into Baekhyun's neck.

"If you haven't killed a person, then everything else is okay." The boy said joking, but Chanyeol didn't laugh, his energy was only getting sader and darker.

"And if you're not some psycho that kidnaps boys like me and cooks them to be eaten for dinner." He joked again and the man only coffed.

"None of those... And I would never hurt you..." He mumbled, while he took a deep breath of Baekhyun's scent, which tickled his neck.

"You're my happiness now. After everything that has happened to me through the years." He said, while he trying to say the thing that was bothering him, but it was hard, really hard and Baekhyun felt it, so he said instead.

"It will be easier for you, if I start. There's something I have to tell you as well." He moved away just enough to search for his face and held it against his own, he opened his eyes, as if he was trying to look into Chanyeol's

"But before I tell you, know that it has nothing to do with you and that it was never meant to hurt you at all. I didn't know that things would turn out like this." Baekhyun didn't know, how exactly to make it sound less harmful.

"What are you talking about?" Chanyeol asked, confused but again mesmerized, probably because of his eyes.

"I should've told you earlier, but I was scared that you and everyone else woukd have a bad impression of me." He mumbled, Chanyeol took his small face into his hands and asked again.

"What is it?" Baekhyun only leaned in and pressed their lips together. He kissed him needy and passionate, because he was scared as much, as Chanyeol was ot loosing. When they parted, the boy sighed and knew that it was time.

"I'm not..." He tried, but couldn't. Baekhyun didn't want to lose the trust that they had and the relationship they built.

"Ah, damn it." He moved away and covered his face with his hands.

"You're not, what?" Chanyeol asked, as he moved closer again.

"Don't tell me, that you're not homosexual?" Chanyeol asked with panic in his voice. Baekhyun couldn't hold his laugh.

"No! It's not that." He almost yelled, still giggling. He searched for the man's hands again, so he could feel his emotions towards him, when he admits that he was Byun.

"I do like you. Like a lot, I like you very much." Baekhyun repeated it few times, because he didn't want Chanyeol to be affected from his words that he was about to say.

"Then, what is it?" Chanyeol asked again, wrapping their fingers together tightly for support now. And Baekhyun tried, as he took deep breath preparing for the taller's emotions.

"My name.. It's not Kim.." He mumbled. He felt Chanyeol's confusion filling him.

"What?" He asked, not understanding.

"I introduced myself, as someone else so I wouldn't be judged for who I was." Baekhyun explaining, that's when he felt Chanyeol stiffen, but he didn't let go of his hand. That was good, Baekhyun thought. It meant that the taller wouldn't leave him for the lie that he had told him, the boy felt more confident now and said who he was.

"My real name is Byun... Byun Baekhyun, the heir to Byun Enterprises." As those words left the boy's mouth, Chanyeol imminently let go of him and moved away. Far away that Baekhyun couldn't feel his warmth anymore. He was confused now, why would he react like that. He didn't react when he said that he lied about changing his name, but react when he learned his real one. Baekhyun was confused and didn't understand what was going on, bu he knew that it was bad.

"I didn't mean to lie to you. I was going to tell you when I was ready to take over the company. Since my uncle is sick and dying now, I had to step in. I'm really sorry that it turned out this way." Baekhyun explained as he stood up, searching for Chanyeol to touch him and understand more, understand how to make this better. When he finally manage to find him and get closer, the man said as cold, as never before.

"Don't touch me. Stay away from me." His voice was filled with spite and disgust, which hurt Baekhyun.

"I made a mistake Chanyeol, please let me explain." He tried again and reached out grabbing one of his forearms, that's when Chanyeol pulled away harsher, then he needed to get free and Baekhyun lost his balance and feel on the ground. He felt that his hands were brused from the little rocks that rubbed against his soft skin.

"I said, don't touch me." He repeated, just as cold as last time and started walking away. Baekhyun could hear his footsteps drawing further away.

"Chanyeol, wait!" He cried out, but nothing happened. He just kept walking and left the boy, into the cold and empty darkness, that he was terrified of, now that he knew how different it could be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to my friend's friend, Laura!  
> Who helped me with few ideas for this chapster.  
> Thank You! I Love You! \^o^/

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever manage to finish this one, It would be a big achevement because i'm pretty busy these days  
> Special thanks to my friend Sumi for helping me and literally making me write this story hahah  
> And thank you to all of the readers that are going to waste their time eading this I love you <3


End file.
